


GOLDEN ROSES

by NightCurse



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, smallville??????
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Clex - Freeform, M/M, you know the last one so wth enter and read!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCurse/pseuds/NightCurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Es demasiado joven para ser vil, y aún ingenuo para comprender el amor” Slash Clex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En cuanto a DC no me había atrevido a escribir nada porque considero sagrado lo que más me gusta, aunque a últimas fechas me di cuenta de que si soy tan aficionada ¿Por qué diablos no estoy del lado de mi especie? (Fandom, let’s JOIN THE SEVEN!)  
> Si no me conocen escribo algunas locuras raras y esta no es la excepción, así que si se quieren torturar con una de mis historias aquí la tienen, no puedo decir que para mí fue fácil escribirla porque mis huesos y tendones no me ayudan mucho tipeando en el teclado (suelo escribir historias interminables -al menos para mí-, asunto que intento mejorar cambiando mi prosa), pero si mis manos no me ayudan lo que si me alienta mucho son los comentarios porque los tomo de marco de referencia por lo que escribo.  
> Sin más que tipear los dejo con este experimento para una DC’s Edwardian Saga. Y que los dioses de los comics me perdonen

«Para tener una idea precisa de lo que ha ocurrido en el último mes debería tratar de poner orden a mis ideas si mi corazón no me da tregua entre emociones desbocadas y pensamientos acelerados descontrolando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Si mi memoria no me falla y no vuelvo a hacer el ridículo por mi premura esto tuvo que acontecer el Julio 24 pasado.

La sola remembranza de la anterior paz es estremecedora porque tomar una única decisión puede ponerte de cabeza. Mi elección fue hacer aquel viaje, recuperar un botín robado y no devolverlo. Sin embargo después de lo ocurrido me veo en la necesidad de declarar que pese a poder haber arruinado mi futuro y carrera a ojos de mi familia, amigos y conocidos, el “crimen” que he cometido lo volvería a repetir una y mil veces más con tal de llegar al mismo resultado.

El desayuno ese 24 de Julio me había parecido lo más agradable posible, me era servida la taza y la comida era estupenda. Uno puede darse cuenta de que tan dichosa es su vida y que tan grande es el hombre que se cree ser con las primeras actividades de la mañana porque si resultan molestas la existencia no es plena; por el contrario si cada fase en el trascurso del día es satisfactoria entonces se podría afirmar sin miedo a errar, que la vida es perfecta.

Desgraciadamente como la perfección no existe en los momentos en que creemos estar en lo más cercano a lo sublime debe aparecer algo que amenaza la fragilidad de su delicado balance.

El objeto del que hago mención esa mañana me amargó el desayuno poniendo un desagradable sabor en mi paladar al previo alimento, pues entonces ninguna bebida fue tan amarga ni ningún refrigerio era tan empalagoso como hasta ese momento. Fue una carta.

Me había sido llevado el correo sin ninguna novedad aparente, lo recogí de la bandeja limpiando los restos de pan con la servilleta gracias a la barba que me había dejado crecer solo para encontrar —después de un recordatorio de mi viejo amigo Olvier Queen sobre un asunto en los Países Bajos—, esa carta fatalista no del todo incómoda si no hubiera sido por la mención que era hecha entre líneas —puño y letra de mi madre—, sobre una futura boda que se daría entre una prima lejana nuestra y el hijo de un distinguido industrial.

Si hay algo que puedo detestar más que la obsesión de criticar la vida campestre de parte de los londinenses, es la vida social relacionada a mi familia una vez abandone mi casa. La principal razón no nace del odio o la falta del amor hacia mi familia porque los amo como lo bondadosos padres que son sino del hecho de no querer heredar nada de ellos detrás de su buen nombre y el título nobiliario debido a una cuestión de honor.

La carta de mi madre, Lady Martha Kent, trataba sobre la urgencia de volver a casa y atender una boda que por los tiempos se daba apurada. En resumidas cuentas aquello era un eufemismo para algo que no querían dar a denotar, además de parecer un plan descabellado querer casar a una pareja tan rápido. Yo podía hacerme una idea sobre las razones que tuvieran para hacerlo. Cómo pude saber de boca de mi primo aquella semana al tomar el mismo tren hacia el condado que nos vio nacer, el novio y la novia eran sumamente jóvenes, quince y dieciséis años, el más joven él. Sobre nuestra prima política no sabía aún si era la precoz en esas circunstancias, o algo sobre él, sino que solo había sucedido. Ciertamente la naturaleza conlleva instintos que bien se descubren a veces a muy temprana edad pero para un mundo y sociedad como en el que vivimos este tipo de actos adelantados y sin compromiso son tachados de atrocidades. Para limpiar el honor es que se llevaba a cabo este matrimonio.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el prometido de nuestro prima? —me preguntó Connor en la cabina de tren, estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante y miraba por la ventana. Era mucho más joven, apenas empezaría la universidad. Yo me entretenía con trabajo en una libreta de anotaciones revisando la contabilidad del último mes en la casa que estaba rentando, no quería descuidar mi trabajo ni mis finanzas así que aquel viaje de retorno a la familia y la caza eran una distracción.

—Ni siquiera recordaba tener una prima llamada Lucy Lane, tampoco he oído nada del industrial con el que va a emparentar

Connor se rio de mi poco interés.

—En mi opinión, si se trata de vástagos de Lionel L. Luthor, todo lo relacionado a su nombre es riqueza. Es el dueño de Luthor Steel, tiene más de una refinería; es un hombre sumamente rico. Y si nuestra prima tiene el apellido Kent en algún lado por lo cual es más que bien recibida a ser la protegida de nuestro padre, después de todo solo tiene el apellido Kent para sustentarla, no es del todo una chica pobre por si padre militar, pero el Conde va a pagar su dote y se realizará la boda en casa

—¿Es Lionel L. Luthor el padre del novio? —me distrajo el nombre que finalmente reconocí.

—Vaya milagro que consigo fijar tu atención. ¿Es qué no relacionaste los nombres?

—No tengo tiempo para nimiedades, esta boda se hará y yo volveré a Londres, no sabrán más de mi otra vez, esto solo es un compromiso social —dije abriendo una servilleta bordada donde había guardado unas galletas de casa dada la desconfianza que me daba la comida del vagón comedor.

Mi desplante de rechazo a las actividades sociales de nuestra familia dejo a mi primo con una sonrisa triste. Se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablarme.

—Por eso el Conde te extraña tanto Clark, porque no quieres tomar el título de la familia ni hacerte cargo de Auslandshire

—Es menester arcaico Connor, para esto sigues tú en línea sucesoria o Cara se hará cargo de la sucesión del mayorazgo con todo nuestro apoyo

—Tú no comprendes primo— interrumpió con una melancólica voz— Esa misma libertad de la que tanto te viste sediento me dejó igual de terco

Mirando por la ventana dijo lo que bien podría acabar convertida en una sentencia.

—Espero que estés preparado para referirte a nuestro tío como Conde Dru

Aunque tratamos de componer nuestra relación en el tren cambiando de tema realmente lo único en lo que Connor coincidió conmigo respecto al futuro miembro de la familia fue que Lionel L. Luthor tenía un nombre tan singular como lo sería Harry H. Harrison o Erick E. Ericksen.

Y Lionel era en realidad abuelo del novio.

Después de sentirme un tanto aturdido por estar haciendo cálculos en la cabeza y anotaciones en el libro maestro de mi casa en Londres, dejé sus páginas para acompañar la añoranza que mi primo había colgado en la ventana mirando el paisaje de Auslandshire tras el cristal. Sus bellas colinas brumosas de verde cadmio a veces celestes por la luz, sus granjas y casas viejas y nuevas, su antigüedad y autonomía basada muchas veces en la prosperidad de mi padre. Connor me había dejado solo en mis pensamientos un rato, había ido al vagón comedor para conocer gente nueva con la cual platicar si yo no era una compañía muy grata en esos momentos para sus ánimos sociales o de conquistador. No lo podía culpar, después de todo yo era el heredero al título de Conde, y por mi soberbio temperamento había abandonado mi casa y mi familia para hacerme fortuna yo solo sin necesidad de nombres ni títulos con los que no había pedido nacer, y que sin embargo, en esa suerte había venido a este mundo. Aun resentía la batalla interna que había librado en mi interior al deberme separar del hogar que siempre fue mío.

No podía negar que muchas veces extrañaba a mi madre y a mi primo-hermano, también al servicio con el que había crecido desde niño. Medité mucho dejando escapar de vez en cuando un furtivo suspiro delator de la nostalgia que me producían todos esos recuerdos aún intactos. Lo que más me asustaba sería llegar y ver a mis padres envejecidos o que frente a ellos Connor era igual de abnegado que siempre. Si al menos Connor supiera la verdad sobre mi origen comprendería el porqué dejé Auslandshire para trabajar con un originario del Priorato de Gotham sería menos pesado, —no más fácil de entender más retiraría una carga de mi espalda.

Lo que en ningún momento pude alcanzar a adivinar fue que en ese viaje a Auslandshire acabaría por alejarme entero de mi familia y de Londres por igual, e incluso de Bruce Wayne, mi mejor amigo».

.


	2. El chico Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no me acostumbro a este sitio. Sorry

«La estación estaba cercana, el tren hacía sonar su bocina, el vapor se desprendía de la chimenea. Todo tenía un aire familiar una vez visualicé la estación por la ventana. Mi hogar en Auslandshire me estaba dando la bienvenida.

Connor bajó conmigo valija en mano, el paraguas en la otra. Mi primo se había ido a estudiar en Oxford, poco coincidía ya con él. De los dos el que tenía más acostumbrada la manía del paraguas era yo. Fuimos recibidos por nuestro chofer que había aguardado nuestro arribo, el viejo Fitzwick tan huraño como lo recordábamos, más jorobado y enjuto de lo que lo habíamos dejado. Subió nuestro equipaje al coche y nos abrió la puerta. Arrancó poniendo total atención al camino. Si hacíamos alguna pregunta sobre el Conde o nuestra madre respondía seco y sin emociones.

—¿Ha sabido algo de la prima Lucy? —intentó Connor una quinta ocasión de sacarle palabras al hombre.

—Llegó hace dos días a Auslandshire —le siguió a su respuesta una serie de gruñidos quejándose sin palabras de los males de su espalda o lo que fuera a dolerle en su acabado cuerpo.

No nos dijo ni de su fisonomía ni de su rango, el chofer no nos decía nada que pudiera ayudarnos. Así fue como recordé que de niño le tenía miedo gracias a su carácter tan hosco e incipiente y que mi único amigo fue el chico Ross del pueblo.

Entre más camino era avanzado más fantasmas del pasado me perseguían, vi a lo lejos el viejo edificio de la iglesia igual de magnificente cómo aburrido para mi si se trataba de sus ocupantes más no de sus obras porque la edificación por si sola era hermosa en toda su historia. Los edificios se terminaron pronto después de los terrenos del pastor, todo se volvió colinas de nuevo un segundo y me adelanté en el asiento entre más reconocía el camino, ahí estaba, detrás de esos fresnos, nuestra casa pegada a Siegel Grange, la Shuster Hall.

Connor aburrido del camino acabó por contarme sus aventuras en Hampshire sabiendo que había recibido los favores de cierta camarera en uno de sus hostales antes de bajar al recibimiento. El chofer nos ignoraba como siempre. A la puerta salió toda la servidumbre, doncellas, lacayos, los mayordomos y el ama de llaves. Mis padres a la puerta se asomaban, mi madre con un vestido recatado que no la hacía lucir toda su belleza, y mi padre, cansado ya por la edad, tenía que hacer uso de un bastón para mantenerse erguido al andar. Aún los seguían llamado los Condes americanos o los Barones de América. No siempre eran erradas las descripciones pero no del todo negativas. No obstante mi preocupación por ver mi lugar de origen envejecido se volvió realidad con su imagen, mis padres provenían de una madera tan firme y longeva que Auslandshire caería antes que los Kent, al menos de nuestra rama americana cuya sangre noble no se vio presente en la cuna sino hasta la ausencia de herederos.

—Connor, Clark —nos abrió los brazos mi madre, su vestimenta púrpura y negra, el cabello de rizos canos, la calidez de su sonrisa y mirada risueña. Nos abrazó a los dos —Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Son indolentes a la zozobra de esta pobre mujer, no se pasean por aquí salvo en Navidades y cumpleaños alternados, recibirán algún castigo divino por su crueldad

Sonriéndonos ella no nos culpaba por nuestra ausencia con mucho golpe, quizás lo que preferiría de nuestra parte sería más comunicación, más cartas y más noticias si ella se quedaba en Auslandshire cuando no era temporada social y no nos topábamos en Londres.

Le besé la mano con singular alegría. Ella era el rasgo de mi casa que seguía intacto, inmóvil, e igual de bello que cómo lo dejé en mi última visita. Solo se hacían más notorias algunas líneas de sus gestos por su cara, sus manos en cambio seguían perfectas aunque estaba más delgada.

—No seas así madre, de tenernos a toda la familia bajo el mismo techo acabaríamos los unos a los otros con tanta intriga

La Condesa me regaló una sonrisa y su mano en mi hombro.

—Bribón —me llamó en juego, y se fue a tomar el brazo de Connor para entrar a la casa. Nuestro padre nos saludo con una sonrisa trémula por su educación regia con el título pesándole más que la edad, sin embargo nos estrechó la mano antes de palmearnos la espalda. Algo en su cara arrugada y seria me decía que nos había extrañado más de lo que sería capaz de admitir al menos públicamente. Mi padre era un hombre asombroso, cordial, un padre excelente, un buen esposo para mi madre. Lo que siempre le pesó fue tener que actuar como un buen noble porque nadie quedaba complacido, ni la gente del condado ni los ancestros que resultó tener para elevarlo a un título de alcurnia.

Conocimos de inmediato a nuestra tan intrigante prima Lucy Kent-Lane. No resultó ser una maravilla, era bonita, castaña de ojos verdes, delgada y no tan alta porque aún era joven, era una niña que se las daba de adulta, dulce aunque un tanto ingenua. Tocaba el violín. Tenía esa aura de muchacha enamoradiza que la debió llevar al exabrupto de su deshonra. Seguramente por su origen no tan elegante mi madre la había llenado de lisonjas, bellos vestidos, zapatos y era peinada por su doncella personal. Pocas joyas, gran habilidad al piano. Iba acompañada por una tía, la señora Sullivan, porque sus padres no habían podido ir a vivir con ella en Shuster si no se los permitía sus finanzas ni trabajo abandonar las responsabilidades diarias, por eso la hermana de su madre era su dama de compañía. La señora Sullivan era de aspecto campestre y personalidad áspera.

Lo que no me gustó de las primeras impresiones no fue de parte de Lucy o de la Señora Sullivan sino de Conner quién me hizo percibir algo peculiar. Normalmente fueran las visitas que fueran si se trataba de damas cualquier fémina no podía resistirse a observarnos con atención, disfrazando su interés, negándolo si le era hecha alguna referencia a lo que hiciere, pero Lucy Kent no era así, ella era muy amable y tranquila, tan suave que hacía pensar en lo difícil que una chica con carácter y espíritu como el suyo —si es que no estuviera fingiendo o se había quedado obnubilada por la riqueza de nuestra casa—había podido enrollarse con un hombre a tan corta edad. Acompañando a este juicio vino uno adelantado sobre Alexander Luthor Jr., y era ¿qué clase de rufián podría ser ese joven para haber desprestigiado de manera tan lasciva a una señorita como lo era nuestra prima? Peor sería la ignominia al ser menor que ella debido a su precocidad.

Lucy podía no tener una inmensa dote si su padre no era ascendido en el ejército de brigadier, ni un gran futuro pero sus padres se habían ocupado en darle una buena educación al solo tener hijas. Su padre como militar, al tratarse de su hija menor la había procurado y conocía de varios temas, repito que estaba instruida en la música y también sabía dibujar. Mi madre la trataba como una joya en bruto que debía ser cortada, pulida y engarzada a una buena familia según la costumbre inglesa de la que conocía pero no llevaba mucho en práctica, ¿qué mejor familia que uno de esos industriales burgueses de cuyas arcas mi padre estaba consiente, eran superiores a las nuestras? Esa era la mejor opción. Convenía a nuestra casa semejante alianza aunque mis padres no estaban hechos a las ideas y tradiciones de la nobleza si preferían la paz de la campiña por encima de los eventos de la sociedad local o londinense.

La familia Luthor todavía era un misterio para mí. Leía en el periódico sobre las obras de Alexander Luthor para la comunidad, sobre su gran fortuna y caridad, él y su esposa en vida tenían un gusto exquisito por el arte y la cultura, promovían muchos eventos. Después de quedar viudo se sabía poco de él. Trataba de hacer memoria de las fotos en el periódico, en ninguna recordaba fotos de su padre o hijo, esto porque Lex Luthor era el único varón de su padre, tenía una hermana mayor llamada Lena. Con respecto a Lex Luthor Jr. tampoco me no me podía hacer una idea del novio porque Lucy y Lex no habían sido presentados en sociedad todavía. Me contó mi madre que tendrían que esperar a llegar a la edad de hacer su presentación o vivir en el extranjero para justificarse al momento de ir a los bailes y programas como matrimonio joven. Algo así habían planeado porque los Luthor eran alemanes como la Reina Victoria que había hablado mejor el alemán que el inglés.

La tarde la pasamos en armonía, mi padre enturbió mi llegada en su despacho hablándome mi alejamiento y rechazo al título porque mi decisión la había tomado en base al hecho detrás de mi origen. Hice oídos sordos y le pedí que no me hablara de ello o acabaríamos distanciándonos más, que si lo volvía a mencionar empacaría mis cosas, felicitaría a mi prima por su boda pidiéndole disculpas por no poderme quedar y saldría por la puerta. Mi amenaza surtió el efecto deseado. El Conde no me volvió a entretener con asuntos de esa índole.

La noche en mi antigua pieza fue otro fantasma del pasado, veía el arcón a los pies de mi cama, adentró encontré los objetos de mi última infancia y juventud, el ferrocarril que me habían regalado, la caja de piezas de ajedrez junto al tablero tallado en madera, los soldaditos de plomo. Mi viejo arco y aljaba cuando solía practicar en dianas con el joven Queen. La escopeta del club de caza al que Wayne y Kent pertenecíamos. Docenas de recuerdos que nublaron mi vista cerrando el arcón nuevamente como si cerrara un diario del pasado. En el armario trajes y uniformes que veía obsoletos. Había crecido más, mi espalda era más ancha.

Me metí a la cama después de un baño reparador e incluso medité si debía afeitarme como primer tarea en la mañana, pero entonces me di cuenta de que desde que había dejado de vivir en Shuster Hall no tenía porque lucir lo pulcro que un Lord debía lucir. Mi padre con los años acuestas tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia a afeitarse ahora, quería hacerse ver más omnipresente caracterizado como un noble de campo que en la ciudad como en Francia a veces se toma de campirano.

En la mañana transcurrió un desayuno extraño, sabores que pese a ser constantes tenían otro acento en ese comedor, con ese sazón y con esas compañías. En definitiva no estaba a gusto ahí. Lo supe disimular muy bien charlando con mi primo y conociendo mejor a Lucy que era un encanto. La Señora Sullivan a veces resultaba entrometida, se cohibía al ser la invitada de mi padre, y su comportamiento tan estridente como torpe me hacía preguntar si no preferiría un lugar en la mesa del servicio en vez de la nuestra. Me sentí mal por ella porque en la boda pasaría momentos incómodos con tantos caballeros estirados cuya conversación va directa a excluir al más débil. Son cómo dicen los rusos: te reciben por el traje y te despiden por la inteligencia. Vaya que les gusta el regodeo de sus estudios y sociedad, eso me quedó claro desde la primera fiesta a la que me vi obligado a acudir llamándome noble americano de forma despectiva.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron en coche desde la estación cuatro invitados más. Bajaron de los carros el señor Luthor y su esposa acompañados de su hija, y habían llegado con un amigo de la familia, un extravagante comerciante llamado Milton Fine de levita azul, un caballero ególatra y narcisista codeándose con los Luthor seguramente por puro interés.

El Señor Luthor era de cejas castañas encanecidas que le daban un aspecto de envejecimiento pronto con el cabello gris largo, era un hombre maduro con rostro quemado por el sol por sus constantes viajes, diferente en su totalidad a la palidez de su esposa quién con esa cualidad albina le brindaba un instinto de sobriedad que producía respeto mientras que en Luthor su ceño frío doblegaba a quién quisiera. He de decir que pese a su matiz su mujer por el contrario era cálida y bondadosa, el cabello rojo ensortijado, de una mirada dulce hechicera, rica, que provocaba con su afable mirar que se le quisiera rendir pleitesía. Era una mujer formidable y bella, a Lucy la dejó deslumbrada su porte pese a que ya se conocían, debía tratarse de la moda que portaba.

El problema del contacto entre Lucy y Lex según me habían dicho, se había llevado a cabo bajo el techo de los Luthor, lo cual los había dejado en vergüenza al permitirse un descuido tan desagradable.

La señora Lillian Luthor era figura en los periódicos junto a su esposo, un matrimonio poderoso, conocido, querido y respetado, ya retirado. Iniciadores de una dinastía industrial porque según sabía la de cuna rica había sido ella y no su esposo.

Su hija Lutessa Helena que los acompañaba era bella por igual, con los colores de la madre, rasgos y actitud del padre. Era alta, tan alta como Connor. También este par ya se conocían. Ella estaba casada aunque sin hijos y por lo visto prefería dejar a su marido a en casa.

Les dimos la bienvenida y los quisimos alojar, pero no bien hubieron pasado unos minutos la quid se quería presentar a voluntad en cuando mi padre les recibió.

—Mi estimado Señor Luthor, Señora, se quedarán con nosotros, cómo verá se están haciendo los encargos para la boda, la próxima semana estaremos unidos como familia

La mayor de las noticas era que este matrimonio entre una Kent y un Luthor creaban una alianza social importante, uno tenía el título, el otro el enorme capital. Pero Lionel no quería convivir con nosotros atribuyéndose su comportamiento a la pena embargante por las acciones de su nieto.

—Lord Kent, no estamos aquí para ocasionar más molestias que no sean requeridas, accedimos a la boda en Auslandshire, no seremos un estorbo para su casa. Conocemos el valor y cuidado que hay en Shuster Hall y agradecemos su recibimiento pero me temo que mi hijo Alexander ha decidido adquirir la Swann Manor en Auslandshire para hospedarnos, toda mi familia se quedará con nosotros

La moneda fue echada al aire, yo sabía que en cualquier resultado daba en el canto con mi padre. Era un desprecio severo a nuestra casa y como tal mi agobiado padre no podría dejarlo pasar. No obstante no pude evitar simpatizar con Lionel por la vergüenza que representaba tener que casar a Alexander Jr. con una prima lejana de una familia noble solo porque los jóvenes se habían metido a la misma cama.

Mi padre se mostró desorientado.

—Señor Luthor, me lo tomaré a insulto si no acepta mi hospitalidad

La Señora Luthor se mostraba igualmente amable aunque apenada.

—Me temo que le pediré que no se de a ofendido milord porque esa no ha sido nuestra intención, se trata de una decisión tomada desde hace semanas, nosotros nos negamos a tener a Lex y a Lucy bajo el mismo techo además de que según mi hijo la Swann Manor pasará a manos de Lex cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras no sea así se quedará ahí en Auslandshire, así su pariente no será alejada su resguardo

Sé qué Lucy podía llorar de gozo y de vergüenza, ya conocía la propiedad de Swann, una hacienda bella y rica nada despreciable. La Señora Sullivan le jaló del vestido para que no fuera a ser tan obvia.

—Shuster Hall no es la única propiedad que tenemos Lionel —insistió mi padre aún reacio a entender las razones del industrial.

—Es verdad que no lo es pero en bien de nuestra amistad Lord Kent no podríamos aceptarlo de otra manera. Si el tiempo no es malo mañana vendrá mi socio Edward Teague con su esposa escoltando a Lex, y podremos hacernos cargo de todas las formalidades y hospitalidades que queramos, por el momento preferiría mantener la distancia en bien de la paz común

Por algo que veía era aún más que orgullo varonil el Conde y Luthor no se llevaban bien y no podrían llevarse bien. De hecho, de no ser por Lex y Lucy podrían verse como enemigos aunque mi padre jamás en su vida tuvo enemigos. Lo que más odia un hombre rico sin título es a un noble que se le considere de más, y lo que más odiará un noble de un hombre más rico que él será que tenga más poder y riquezas que las suyas. Por esta razón ellos no podían ser amigos, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de declararse rivales abiertamente. Mi padre no había querido relacionarse con la nobleza en primer lugar. Pero si el error lo había cometido Lex arrastraba al padre con él y con el padre al abuelo escocés notable por el acento. Lucy había accedido también, la deshonra era para nuestra familia gracias a su censurable crápula.

De parte mía yo no me consideraba ofendido, a Lucy ni la recordaba, era de los Lane cuya cabeza era hombre del ejército, a decir verdad no comprendía de donde sacaba el apellido Kent pero lo llevaba, era un miembro más del gremio.

Los Luthor se quedaron a cenar con nosotros, se sirvieron formidables viandas y se llevaron a cabo animadas pláticas gracias a mi madre y a la disponibilidad de la Señora Luthor, Lillian como una mujer cosmopolita dejaba en la Condesa una imagen deliciosa, a su vez mi madre dejaba maravillada a la esposa de Lionel por ser tan conocedora de su historia en Auslandshire además de los secretos históricos que resguardaba el condado, nuestro singular y querido Auslandshire. No se pudo no tocar el tiempo que vivieron en América en esta charla pero lo harían después.

La noche pasó en calma. No teníamos noticias de la prima Cara, ella seguía viajando por el mundo buscando aventuras. Se le permitía en su juventud, no era la más joven de nosotros aunque si la más audaz.

Mi prima no tenía idea —o quizás sí— sobre lo mucho que yo la envidiaba por todas esas aventuras.

Un telegrama llegó por la tarde, por mal tiempo el tren en el que vendrían los Teague se retrasaría. Esperan acompañarnos en cuanto el cielo se viera despejado tanto como las vías ferroviarias.

Dos días después, afortunadamente antes de agotar nuestra paciencia, el momento de conocer a Lex Luthor Jr llegó, la más emocionada y sonrojada era Lucy, una amiga pero también una chica difícil de analizar. Corrió desde el salón principal hasta el comedor una doncella a traer la noticia de que un caballero se aproximaba montando un corcel, así nos lo informó el valet. Era desconocido, no estaba solo, parecía perseguido por otro, pero Lucy, que se había asomado por la ventana para observar al invitado, lo reconoció como un amigo de los Luthor. Era Jason Teague.

Mi madre salió a su visita seguida de nosotros. Era un hombre joven y agradable, de alto vigor y espíritu.

—Está si que resulta ser toda una sorpresa joven Teague

Lucy se aproximó avergonzada y conmocionada preguntándole sobre su prometido. A Jason le era hilarante su interés e incluso le coqueteó un momento.

—Le dejé morder mi polvo señorita —excusó su falta de educación tratándolo con una descortés familiaridad.

—Por todos los cielos—, apareció mi padre —dígame joven Teague que no hicieron todo el trayecto de la estación hasta aquí a caballo

Jason mantenía sereno a su corcel que daba coces aún en vías de querer correr todavía, piafó. En la silla el hijo de los socios de Lionel se veía más como un militar que como el heredero de un industrial socio de los germanos. Se recogió el sombrero saludando al conde.

—Casi lo hacemos si no fuera porque Lex se quema bajo el sol, es casi un demonio. Oh, mírelo. Ahí viene, no soportará que yo haya ganado la carrera. Lord Kent, miladi—, fue saludando con caballerosidad hasta llegar conmigo y Connor—asumo que ya deben saber lo mal que se lleva Lex con la derrota

El joven Luthor apareció sobre una colina sin sombrero golpeando con el fuete su corcel, galopando a una velocidad menor que la de su acompañante deteniéndose a varios metros de distancia una vez cruzó la entrada jalando las riendas para su propósito. Lucy saltó en su sitio siendo regañada por la señora Sullivan. Los rizos de su prometido ondeaban en el viento, la mano apretando con fuerza la brida.

El tan misterioso Lex Luthor Jr. había llegado a Shuster Hall.

No era en nada como lo imaginaba.»


	3. La suerte del novio

«Después de todo lo que habíamos escuchado de parte de la Señora Sullivan y de mi madre sobre el chico más problemático de los Luthor teníamos muchas expectativas sobre lo que nos iríamos a topar, y sin duda alguna el chico era, en efecto, especial.

A diferencia de Jason con su atlético aspecto Lex tenía una figura delgada y angulosa, apenas difuminada la carne por la ropa porque su delgadez se acentuaba. Era blanco como leche recién ordeñada, con un matiz casi transparente, sonrojado y despeinado por la carrera a caballo. Estaba enfadado con su escolta, se mantuvo con una actitud regia frente a nosotros.

—Hey Lex, ¿perdiste la noción del tiempo?

Al chico le salían chispas de los ojos contra Jason.

—Dejaste mi reloj en la cabina, para mí esta carrera no tiene ningún sentido—, mantenía reservas en su caballo —pero te presenta como un insolente

—Oh, ¿insolente yo Lex?

—No quiero hablar contigo

Jason seguía divertido regalando sonrisas fáciles.

Lex saludó a sus abuelos, a sus anfitriones y a su prometida. No reparó mucho en Connor y en mí salvo la cortesía habitual.

Sus rasgos podrían ser tan delicados que se le daban de fantasmales, manos de dedos afilados, pómulos marcados por la superficie superior de sus mejillas alzados muy levemente, una nariz fina de tabique nada pronunciado, cejas poco pobladas y unos ojos de los que no alcanzaría a dar una descripción fiel resaltando una amplia frente de intelectual. Sin embargo, tengo que priorizar, las expresiones que era capaz de reproducir por más inofensivo que luciera denotaban una personalidad que de mostrarse con fuerza se volvería una tempestad.

Todo en él le daba un aura ligera de problemas relacionados a otro ser humano que no fuera de su interés, pesada de emociones. Llevaba un rostro serio y furibundo al haber sido humillado por Jason. Lex parecía ser pelirrojo como su abuela, de un color que a la brisa aparecía cual lumbre en su cabeza, sin embargo dependiendo de la luz lucía o rubio o castaño. Daba la sensación de tratarse de un ser mítico vagando por Auslandshire, de alguna mitología celta o nórdica, rusa o quizás más exótica, Lex podía ser eso pero no un niño normal.

—Digas lo que diga yo he ganado esta carrera

Lex le miró con arrogancia.

—¿En qué momento acepté yo competir?

—Admírenlo— le señaló Jason —qué sepa escoger negocios favorables para él es una ventaja nativa

Mi padre se acercó con respeto y amabilidad.

—No los esperábamos antes, creímos que vendrían con sus padres joven Teague

—Oh, eso ha sido culpa mía Lord Kent —se disculpó Jason —cuando emprendí mi carrera le dije a Lex que la meta era Shuster y no Swann, me temo que aún no me he familiarizado con Auslandshire. Mis padres vendrán en la tarde para la reunión formal. Y Lex, tu reloj lo tengo yo

—Lo sabía… ¡Devuélvelo miserable ladrón!

Entrando a Shuster Connor se acercó a platicar solo entre nosotros sobre Lex cuya conversación se podría resumir en una sola frase: “Se ve cómo si fuera a la horca ¿no es verdad?”

En el salón Este nos reunimos después de que Jason y Lex se refrescaran en sus habitaciones, volvieron sin color en los rostros en un aspecto enfermizo más natural. Jason galante flotaba brillando en el ala, Lex trataba de pasar desapercibido ayudado por la señora Sullivan que evitaba la cercanía de Lucy con él. Su tía Lena estaba comprometida a servir de barrera entre Lex y cualquier otro que quisiera acercarse. Los Luthor no se encontraban a gusto en Shuster Hall y debíamos soportar la convivencia como efecto de las acciones de Lex y Lucy.

Nuestra prima no le quitaba los ojos a Lex. Milton Fine desviaba la atención para que no se les molestara a la futura pareja que competía visual y físicamente a descubrirse como el más mimado, en quién tenía las manos más finas y tersas o quién llevaría peor el matrimonio.

Quedaba claro que el evento no sería público llevándose a cabo bajo un velo de secretismo intenso. Era una barrera incorruptible llevada a cabo con sumo cuidado para no llamar miradas curiosas. En cuanto el padre los declarara marido y mujer los embarcarían a Escocia o Alemania a mantenerlos en secreto un año antes de volver a Auslandshire o a otra parte de Inglaterra, probablemente Londres.

Lucy era diestra el piano pero respecto a la voz el verdadero pájaro cantor era Lena Luthor que dejó a Lucy en un nivel muy inferior si se trataba de entretener una audiencia por la tarde.

Caída la noche los Teague se nos unieron. Milton Fine mantenía un discurso de emoción brindando por los futuros novios, Lucy permanecía radiante, Lex serio y los Luhor incómodos. Lena y Lillian permanecían serenas, Lionel no terminaba por sentirse bien como invitado. Milton trataba de enredar el asunto para hacernos creer que la pareja sería feliz.

—¡Oh! Pero qué volátil es el corazón joven y tierno, en un instante te ama y al siguiente sus ojos buscan la aprobación de otro

Lex bajó el cejo con las palabras de Milton, juntó los dientes y se colorearon sus mejillas, un sonrojo tan marcado que subió por sus blancos oídos haciéndolos de un rosado e inocultable rubor. Lucy aunque sonrojada sonrió ladina y orgullosa de su tropiezo. Fue regañada por Sullivan.

—¡Pero qué está diciendo Fine! —le cayó el abuelo del aludido, el conde habló pidiendo recato. Cambiamos de tema al instante.

Connor no me dijo comentario sobre la alianza Luthor-Kent, no había necesidad de decir nada.

Esa semana según recuerdo, llegó el martes una carta de Cara, mi madre nos dio la noticia, llegaría para la boda, unos días antes, quizás el viernes mismo para amanecer a las nupcias, aguardaba cumplir con su itinerario porque estaba hasta Calcuta. Sus cartas venían llenas de descripciones de sus aventuras tan llenas de arrojo y curiosidad entre animales feroces e idiomas impronunciables, sobre los nativos que conocía y algunos dibujos que anexaba. Connor compartió conmigo la añoranza de tenerla tan lejos.

Extrañamos por un instante nuestra infancia donde corría por los pasillos persiguiéndolos a Cara y a él haciendo travesuras, era un momento al que no podíamos volver salvo en nuestras mentes por más que camináramos los mismos sitios de nuestros recuerdos. Se tornó amargo.

Era una lástima tener a Cara tan lejos.

.

De las partes más bellas de Shuster Hall era su solario, un cuarto de amplios claros y alturas inalcanzables hecho entero de cristal y hierro colado, moderno con sus figuras sinuosas femeninas y vegetales, caracterizado por su mayólica, mosaicos, vitrales y lámparas Tíffany que a mi madre tanto le gustaban. Los muebles más nuevos de la casa habían sido comprados del Priorato de Gótica donde se había visto un fugaz movimiento de artesanos ebanisteros y de otras artes y oficios patrocinados por el Visconde Wayne, todos ellos provenientes de Italia y otros lados donde abundaban los expertos en su arte.

En este solario habían dos pisos y un recorrido de pasarelas donde colgaban las flores orientales que procuraban los jardineros, abajo las fuentes y bancos maravillaban, en ambos pisos habían mesas y sillas para tomar el té en hermosos pabellones rodeados de esculturas de bronce. Este se volvió el lugar favorito de reunión de los chicos Luthor cuando sus padres se dedicaban a los condes y no disfrutaban lo suficiente de la galería de la Swann Manor. Lionel Luthor por petición de su hijo Alexander mandaría a hacer reparaciones, y colocar un invernadero a petición de su señora durante el año que estuvieran fuera Lucy y Lex y que a su vez se extendería el ala sur. Según palabras de Lilly Luthor los chicos no volverían hasta que la casa fuera apropiada para ellos si los Luthor eran burgueses del tipo que preferían la Belle Époque. La irían a llenar de todos los lujos de ciudad que tanto caracterizaban sus casas.

Lex por su parte le tenía predilección a su tía Lena, ella le vigilaba con cuidado acompañados de cuando en cuando porMilton. Par Lex su actividad favorita era hacer que su hermana les leyera alguna poesía o un pasaje de algún libro. Connor y yo nos enteramos que en cuanto a idiomas Lena era la enseñante de sus familiares si se trataba de francés o ruso puesto que hablaba ambos con fluidez al haber vivido en ambos países un tiempo gracias a su educación y los negocios de sus padres. Lena se había apegado mucho a su hermano con ayuda presta. Lex Jr. era su último alumno.

Fue una única vez que vi solo a Lex Luthor en el solario de Shuster Hall sentado en una fuente con una flor recién cortada que dejaba sin pétalos mismos que lanzaba hacia un rosal. Se la pasaba en sus propios pensamientos huyendo de Lucy que no era dejada a solas con él por su guardián —la señora Sullivan— si así se había iniciado aquel embrollo que los había llevado a su compromiso. Fui ahí cuando Milton Fine llegó a acompañarlo.

No se dijeron nada, Milton abrazó a Lex acariciando sus rizos, susurró algo a su oído, besó su frente, y Lex se puso de pie exasperado soltando quejas en ruso que Milton le devolvía en un francés poco practicado.

No entendí bien lo que decían pero reconocía que discutían algo sobre una farsa y otras cosas sobre una cuestión de honor o responsabilidad. Al cabo de esa discusión Milton abrazó a Lex con precaución y no volvieron a decir nada. Lex se quedó llorando en su pecho unos minutos más de los que yo no quise seguir espiando.

Era media semana, los días seguían corriendo para la boda.

Algo apestaba en todo ese asunto.

.

—¿Una periodista?

—No solo una periodista, una columnista londinense, Lois Lane, la de la pluma por espada. La llaman amazona como a la Princesa Diana de Grecia

Connor me trajo noticias de las que no tenía idea en casa, sus amigos estaban más al pendiente del mundo que yo porque en cuanto puse un pie en Shuster Hall no volví a pensar en aquello que no incluyera mi familia. Connor fue el de la audacia para investigar si el conde no lo haría.

—¿Comprendes el panorama Clark? Nuestra prima Lucy viene de una familia respetable de hombres belicosos y mujeres rebeldes

—No veo que tenga de malo que la señorita Lane quiera desarrollarse en el periodismo y la opinión pública, ¿de qué habla?

—Deberás sentarte —me dijo mi primo —la noticia te quitará el equilibrio

De una mirada exigí que me contara.

—Muy bien, lo pediste. Ella habla de política, ¿no es inconcebible? —hablaba sobre el tema con más emoción que reproche, podría asegurar que se le veía jactancioso—. Ah, primo, inhala la delicia de las noticias. Nuestra desconocida prima de tan lejana casa viene a casarse con el hijo de un industrial tan adinerado, sí que darán de qué hablar…  
El tema del que Connor hablaba era otro más severo. Algo de antes de que naciéramos.

Nuestra familia ya era señalada.

Las líneas de los Kent se habían acabado en Inglaterra tanto que cuando el mayorazgo necesitó herederos los buscaron en América a donde había migrado una rama con el apellido buscando tierras, calma y paz que solo podrían encontrarse en el campo. Como resultado Jonathan y Martha Kent, los únicos sobrevivientes con rezagos de abolengo por sus venas, pasaron a convertirse en nobleza pese a quererse negar al principio. Yo vine después.

Mis razones para no querer heredar tenían fundamento. Connor y Cara las conocían también porque estábamos en el mismo barco y yo realmente no quería heredar Shuster si en cuanto el chotacabras que atrapó el alma del antiguo conde Kent se elevó al cielo llevó con él toda la sangre noble pura que podía haber para el título noble que dejaba sin herederos. Jonathan recién casado había vivido el yugo de tener que aprender maneras y etiqueta para ser digno de su futuro puesto en su juventud, Martha lo acompañó en ese procedimiento. Por ese rigor conmigo, con Cara y Connor fueron más flexibles, no querían hacernos sentir rechazados como ellos. Solo que yo era un exiliado desde que nací teniendo a los Kent como mis padres para educarme.

Pese a todo el amor de nuestra familia la parte secreta de mi pasado no dejará de perseguirme.

—¿Clark?

Connor me hizo volver de mis cavilaciones sobre el título nobiliario. Aún no había querido afeitarme la barba ni lucir pulcro todavía. Mi vello facial tenía el largo de la mitad mis dedos.

—No es nada —le dije —me atravesó otra idea, eso es todo.

.

Para acostumbrarnos a ver a Lucy y Lex juntos los Luthor preferían tener a su nieto del infortunado incidente de faldas bajo la vigilancia de los Kent en Shuster Hall, pero no volverían a repetir el error anterior. La señora Sullivan le pisaba la sombra a Lucy y Lex jamás abandonaba la compañía de alguien conocido fuera su familiar o amigo de su familia.

La verdad Lex lo hacía porque no soportaba ver a Lucy ni en pintura.

Lena celaba la compañía de su sobrino, ninguno agradaba de estar con Lucy a quién no consideraban tonta sino pretensiosa. Los hermanos hablaban entre ellos a sus espaldas en otros idiomas a sabiendas que Lucy no comprendería; solo ahí eran honestos dando rienda suelta a sus comentarios y verdaderas opiniones que con su tono eran humorísticas y de odio. Palabras que podían ser entendidas universalmente llegábamos a captar Connor y yo, y los dos sabíamos que como una Luthor Lucy no la pasaría bien una vez casada.

Con el paso del tiempo en nuestra reuniones —porque hablar con la señorita Lena era la presencia Luthor más deliciosa de la familia pese a hacer de niñera de Lex—, fue notorio que el único que podía arrebatar a este de su familia era el excéntrico Milton Fine con sus pláticas sobre sus aventuras, negocios y geografía. Nos habíamos enterado adoraba viajar documentando lo que encontraba en diarios de viaje personales que compartía verbal y en papel solo con el futuro marido de Lucy, con nadie más.  
Cuando esto pasaba Lena suspiraba y los miraba irse a platicar en privado sobre lo que solía complacer a Lex o tomar por completo su atención. Muy pocas personas lograban esto.

Mi indiscreción me llevó a preguntarle a Lena una vez que Connor nos dejó a solas qué tenía Milton para que Lex prefiriera la compañía de Fine más que la de cualquier otro, solo para que Lena Luthor me mirara con piedad y asombro dispuesta a hablar sincera.

—¿Quieren saber la verdad, aún cuando su familia sea la deshonrada?

Su advertencia no me amedrentó. Le pedí que me contara.

La de rizos pelirrojos como Lex y Lily Luthor —según le había empezado a decir mi madre—, comentó: “¿Sabe usted que este asunto se llevó a cabo en nuestra casa en Londres?”.

—Estoy al tanto de ello

—Bueno. Yo soy de las pocas que vio lo que pasó. Lex no fue el varón que Lucy invitó a su cuarto, ese escapó y nadie conoció su rostro, no se podía señalar a cualquier invitado de la casa porque podría condenarse a un inocente. Una vez se calmaron los ánimos el que dio la cara por ella fue Lex, y cómo Lucy está enamorada de él no dijo nada

La nueva información la guardé durante un día más asimilándola. Era una sorpresa, no podía decir que agradable. Según me había sido contado por Lena que encarecidamente me encargó la seguridad y protección de su sobrino adjudicando que yo sería el próximo Conde de Kent, los únicos bajo el techo de los Luthor en Londres habían sido los Teaghe, Milton Fine y los propios habitantes de la casa, pocos blancos para que el General de Brigada Lane padre de Lucy quisiera confrontar a todos en duelos a muerte.  
En cuanto compartí lo que Lena me había dicho con Connor él se vio satisfecho por la información después de su descontento de que no saliera con él, Lionel Luthor, Jason y Milton de caza. Me dijo con una parsimonia odiosa: “¿Lo ves? ¿Qué no te lo dije en el tren antes? Esta boda será de lo más entretenida”.

Pasó una tarde a unos cuantos días de la boda que en una cabalgata por la tarde visualicé entre el verdor de Auslandshire a Lex Luthor mirando hacia el valle a mar abierto abstraído en sí mismo.

No había nadie más con él, ni Milton ni el peligro de Lucy para acosarlo. El sol y la brisa lo recorrían cual si fuera otra piedra en la tierra. Me acerqué por mera comunión sabiendo su secreto.

—De todos los lugares que existen el altar pagano de esta colina tan lejana y alta es de mis favoritos. La mejor vista al fiordo, ¿no le parece joven Luthor?  
Lex volteó a verme, el viento movía sus rizos hacia su cara sobre sus ojos grisazúleos enfadados y tristes. Retornó la vista hacia el valle que se abría al mar por el lago. No se movió de su sitio otra vez.

—No había escuchado de un altar pagano en este lugar. Hay mucho que desconozco del condado. Aún no he viajado a ver el mundo y ya sé que viviré aquí toda mi vida

Su destino, es verdad, daba pena a cualquiera.

—No es tan malo como lo ves Lex. Nací y crecí en Auslandshire, lo recomiendo fervientemente

Lex trató de no burlarse de mi entusiasmo.

—Tan breve es tu recomendación que saliste huyendo de aquí para vivir en otro lado. No eres el mejor para dar consejos

De su treta no hallé respuesta pronta.

—No se debe a lo que la gente ve— le dije — Mis motivos son ulteriores

El muchacho Luthor no quería compañía.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

Sobre mi caballo le sonreí confiado.

—Es mi vista favorita de Auslandshire, ya lo había dicho

El joven Luthor no se molestó en seguir hablando, no había ido tan lejos para hacerle conversación al supuesto futuro conde Kent, lo que menos quería era entablar conversaciones con los Kent si estaba por casarse con una de esa familia. Yo solo no quise dejarle solo.

—Si no le molesta Lex podría mostrarte el altar, no está lejos, está en una foresta cercana, podríamos regresar para ver la puesta de sol. El sol se pone en el agua haciéndolo ver cual cetro devorado por el mar

Él trató de cambiar de actitud.

—Perdí mi caballo —puso primero como excusa.

—Iremos caminando, volveremos a Shuster Hall para la cena

—No quiero ser una molestia, vino a disfrutar la vista no a darme un recorrido

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer

El adolescente se dio por vencido. Desmonté para guiarlo. Caminamos los primeros metros. Mi caballo relinchó.

—Los caballos de Auslandshire no me quieren— soltó de pronto— Me aborrecen tanto que huyen de mí. Es el tercer caballo que pierdo en cinco días en Swann

Yo estaba de buen humor.

—Quizás no son los caballos ¿ha considera la posibilidad de que se trate del jinete? Le aseguro que un cambio de actitud mejoraría

—Cambiaré de actitud cuando vea un mejor futuro en la distancia

—No son las mejores palabras provenientes de un joven tan pronto a casarse

Lex siguió caminando con las manos en la espalda, soltó un suspiro lamentándose.

—No, no lo son

—Lex, sé que no tuviste nada que ver con Lucy, ¿por qué mentir?

Las mejillas de Alexander Luthor se pintaron de un escandaloso rojo arándano por lo que dije.

—¿Dónde escuchó eso?

Confiado, le contesté: “Acaba de confirmar mis sospechas con vuestra cara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba”.

Lex tuvo un súbito cambio. Me rogó que no le dijera a nadie lo que pasaba.

—Tiene que guardar silencio señor Kent, no deben saber lo que estoy haciendo

—¿Por qué hacer de chivo expiatorio? —Lex se vio compungido —descuide, no diré nada si es lo que me pide. Solo podría pedir una explicación

—Eso es peor

—¿Por qué? —quise saber.

Lex se giró en sus talones exhausto de tener que ordenar sus ideas.

—Se debe a lo absurdo de su origen, la razón es tan tonta y pecaminosa que la vuelve innombrable.

Su severidad me alteró. No quise hacer demasiada presión. Acaricié mi barba pensando hasta volver a hablar cambiando la dirección de nuestra charla.

—Bien. Entonces pediré algo que sí pueda darme

El adolescente solo mantuvo los brazos cruzados mirando más a mi caballo que a mí. No obstante dejó que me explicara, era mi silencio el que quería comprar.

—En vista que podríamos vernos tan seguido en Auslandshire pediré su confianza y amistad aunque la primera me la tenga que ganar con el tiempo

El pelirrojo se giró aturdido, no comprendió mi petición.

—¿Para qué quería mi amistad Clark?

Yo dejé mi barba en paz mirándole. Le regalé una sonrisa y un suspiro.

—Solo pensaba que tal vez eso nos haría hombres menos solitarios ¿no le parecería justo?

Sus ojos me miraron con una sobriedad traslucida, se transparentó un solo segundo de debilidad y me negó la vista de su rostro.

—De acuerdo —restregó sus brazos con frío —podemos intentar ser amigos

Retomamos la caminata por las colinas superiores. Lo llevé entre varios fresnos a ver el altar pagano cuyas ruinas fueron de su agrado. Era un trabajo romano devorado por la maleza. Le acabó por gustar más de lo que esperaba. Pude haber cambiado su opinión sobre el condado solo un poco.

Lex y yo vimos el atardecer después de nuestro recorrido, gustó de la vista sentándose a verla durante los minutos que duró y aún se quedó un poco más a señalar estrellas conmigo, las constelaciones que podían ser vistas en verano en Auslandshire y que le decía lo acompañarían por siempre viviendo en Swann.

Él callaba resignado y receptivo a mi amabilidad. Intentaba desanimarlo de su mentira para forzar el que dijera la verdad y por consiguiente la boda se detuviera. No conseguí lo uno ni lo otro pero ese día logré acercarme a él.

Era solo un niño, su situación era alarmante. No merecía una carga tan pesada si la culpa no era suya.

Para cuando el día de la boda llegó yo puse otra sobre mis hombros con su nombre grabado en letras de oro.

Lex Luthor me iría a perseguir toda mi vida quizás porque fui yo quién lo alienicé antes de llegar al altar.»

.


	4. Preparativos de boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay introducción al capítulo. Oiiie shii

«Respecto a los siguientes días fui motivo de cuestionamientos de parte de mi primo, en cuando me topaba con Connor este me señalaba continuamente mi acercamiento a Lex Luthor Jr. el cual había desarrollado cuando los Teaghe y los abuelos del muchacho se entretenían con los condes y Milton Fine. Si su centinela mantenía ocupada a Lucy —como la mayor parte del tiempo se remitía a hacer cual tarea religiosa—, Lena prefería no intervenir al ver que Lex y yo platicábamos.

No eran largas conversaciones, compartíamos el mismo gusto por ciertos sonetos de Shakespeare que recitábamos, algunas novelas de Sir William Scott, Goethe y poemas, así como de Lord Byron aunque a Lex le parecía pretensioso.

Recuerdo que cuando le prestaba algún libro iba acompañado de algún verso que discretamente le pedía dijera la verdad pronto sobre la señorita Lane para librarse del yugo de un castigo que no era suyo, más el muchacho doblaba las comisuras de sus labios, extraviaba la vista y me decía: —He tomado una decisión Clark, no una que deba ser entendida sino una que solo debe ser realizada. Le reitero que cuento con su discreción

Yo le dejaba ir sin más atenciones. Era testarudo al deambular en lo desconocido.

Por la noche me sentí en más libertad de reclamo. Frente a Lena que ensayaba verbos en francés, Lex era corregido en su grámatica y me sentí ligero de culpa al recitar el soneto 13 con la intención de contrarrestar los fantasmas de honor y sacrificio que hacía al haber dado la cara como el audaz que osó colarse en la habitación de Lucy Lane:

.

"Ojalá fueras tuyo, mas lo eres

sólo mientras vivo permanezcas.

Contra el fin deberías prepararte

y tu dulce figura dar a otro.

La belleza que en préstamo ahora tienes

así no tendría plazo, pues serías

tuyo aún después de haber partido

si otro heredara tu semblanza.

¿Pues quién deja arruinar casa tan bella

si puede preservarla honrosamente

de las ráfagas airadas del invierno

y del furor yermo de la muerte helada?

.

Sólo un pródigo, amor. Tuviste un padre,

Que tu hijo también diga lo mismo."

.

Lex bajó la cabeza alicaído con el libro de francés entre las manos. El último medio que pudiera tener para salvarlo sería decirles a sus padres.

Nuestra conversación llamó la atención Lutessa quien una vez dirigida sus mirada hacia nosotros no la iría a retirar.

Incauto, Lex me recitó:

.

"Yo espero aunque esperar sea un infierno.

Actúes bien o mal no he de acusarte"

.

Y se marchó dejándome mudo por sus secretos.

A Lucy no la amaba y si lo hacía entonces yo era un ciego o él sabía guardar sus sentimientos mejor que un ladrón a las reliquias robadas.

Ya no sabía qué hacer por él. El chico era un dolor de cabeza. Su solo presencia hería mi vista.

Jamás debí saber más de Lex que lo necesario. Sus problemas me habían hecho cómplice de sus verdugos.

.

Solo faltaban dos días para que la prima Cara llegara y que al día siguiente la boda tuviera celebración en su digna fecha religiosa y fuero civil. Cara había mandado confeccionar un vestido para el que mi madre estuvo pendiente sobre su arreglo y detalle, las zapatillas estarían listas antes.

El ajuar de Lucy estaba preparado para esa fecha, la veía con el velo andar por un pasillo hacia un ventanal donde afuera los chicos Luthor jugaban cricket sin sospechar ser observados por los ojos acosadores de la chica Lane quien veía a Lex con suprema ansiedad al grado de ser enfermizo. La señora Sullivan le regañaba sobre expresar públicamente sus emociones aunque no fuera por medio de palabras, solo que la señorita era sorda a los regaños de su guardiana, mi madre la había malacostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a los lujos que verse sumergida en un mundo de oro y plata, mármol y seda, era un paraíso para ella, y la amabilidad resultó excesiva de mi madre excesiva.

Lex no la amaba. La chica en cambio estaba loca por él hasta el punto de no importarle casarse con quién podría ser su peor pesadilla.

Caída la tarde tomando el té con las señoritas de la casa Connor me llevó a otro menester con el pretexto jugar billar terminada la conversación con ellas para cuestionarme nuevamente sobre el problema de nuestro camarada Luthor. No le pude dar información porque la boda seguía en pie.

Al igual que Connor intercambié miradas con Lena cuyo gesto pedía desde su silencio piedad para su hermano, ayuda que aún yo no estaba seguro de poder proporcionarle.

Connor entonces hizo su tiro perfecto y me comentó en secretismo antes de que Jason Teague se uniera a nuestro juego invitado por mi padre para tratar con personas de su edad: —Sabes cuál es la forma en que podemos ayudarle verdad, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —le dije mirando a Jason afilar su taco para hacer su tiro.

No dijimos más.

La única solución que veíamos era contar la verdad a nuestro padre, a los Luthor y a los Teague con la esperanza de que la zozobra bastara para interrumpir las nupcias si se pudiera definitivamente. Nuestros planes eran hablar con el Conde al día siguiente si no lograba convencer a Lex de hablar esa misma noche. Sin embargo, fue Lex quién después de una ronda de billar después de una de sus tardes completas en compañía de Fine me buscó para decirme a solas muy conforme que algo había cambiado con su resolución anterior de casarse y que ahora se negaba a cargar con la culpa de otro. Su decisión me tomo con la guarda baja pero me sentí orgulloso de él por así tomarla.

Me devolvió también en aquella ocasión el libro que le había prestado antes. Lex era un ávido lector, ya lo habría terminado para esa hora del día.

De cómo se habría de librar de la boda o cómo iría a revelar la verdad no fui informado ni tampoco osé preguntar, consideraba a Lex un chico inteligente y propio para proceder con delicadeza y fuerza.

Esto ocurrió cuando aún había luz en el cielo y un sol celante.

Para cuando la oscuridad empezó a cobrar terreno en Auslandshire el destino me condujo a saber la razón por la cual Lex cambió de idea sobre la boda, y me la entregó en bandeja de plata, con todo lujo de detalles.

La impresión no la podría olvidar nunca.

Lo que vi en el solario antes de la cena el jueves fue algo que me marcó. Los avisos de advertencia sonaron cual mil campanas de ataque en mi cabeza por lo que presencié.

En resumidas cuentas esto fue lo que pasó:

El día moría, el ocaso estaba moribundo, yo terminaba de leer apagando la lámpara camino a atender mi habitación con el fin de estar dispuesto para la cena cuando alguien entró en el solario a paso veloz. Estaba en el segundo piso así que no fui visto detrás del verdor colgante. No debía moverme si no quería ser descubierto. Permanecer oculto lo quise así al notar lo extraña que era la conducta del nuevo cuerpo en el jardín interior.

Era Milton Fine llevando su bastón de dandi en las manos caminando en círculos impaciente. Su levita era púrpura esta vez. No le atribuía nada extraño hasta que la puerta sonó una segunda vez. La manija se peleaba por abrir una entrada poco usada, era una antiguamente cancelada que había dejado de estarlo quizás la semana pasada a nuestro arribo a Shuster Hall. Mi corazón dio un vuelco imaginando que si se trataba de Lucy Lane con quién Milton planeó entrevistarse tendría evidencias de su amorío siendo capaz de libertar a Lex Luthor de su próxima boda, más fue superior mi desconcierto al ver que quién ingresó buscando a Milton no fue Lucy ni ninguna otra fémina como una camarera sino el mismísimo Lex.

Milton estaba exaltado, su voz era rápida y sedienta, se guardaba el reloj del que no había apartado de su mano abriéndolo a todo momento.

—¿Es que me ibas a tener esperando toda la noche? Nos aguardan para la velada —sonó un reclamo.

Lex entró sumamente pálido y sumamente sonrojado. Si a una aparición pudiera avergonzársele sería lo más cercano a la imagen que el joven Luthor portaba esa vez. No obstante, el cabello largo suelto y la vestimenta negra lo hacían de un idílico tan elegante que sus finas manos en el viejo cuaderno que cargaba eran de un blanco vivo, marfil pulido.

—Ya he terminado tu diario, este es el más íntimo de todos los que has escrito y me has prestado Milton —pronunció alterado.

El autor se sintió juzgado, completo al mismo tiempo. No se amedrentó por la mirada sorprendida y confidente del chico. Puso las manos en su bastón.

—París es una ciudad deslumbrante, sus mujeres lo son por igual. Me fue inevitable caer en las mieles del delirio, es un asunto peligroso Lex, ya te lo he comentado mil veces

Alexander vio incendiadas sus mejillas por la aseveración.

—Las palabras son peligrosas si se usan para mal —le devolvió en igual labia.

—Y exquisitas si se usan para un bien retorcido. ¿Tan rápido olvidas que te dije antes?

—Lo recuerdo bien—, dijo él— aunque aún no sé si tus intenciones eran buenas o malas

—Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con ese diario, es la parte más íntima de mí

—Y la más explícita

—Me conoces. No era un hombre de promesas, a las evidencias me remito si te hablo de un paraíso al cual huir. Lo advertí al inicio. Si el libro te espantaba debías devolvérmelo de inmediato y no volveríamos a entablar charla alguna al respecto, si lo conservabas se me ocurrió te serviría terminada pronto tu soltería mi buen amigo, pero que si querías horrorizarte aún más que buscaras en la piel de la tapa

—Lo sé Milton, encontré tu carta, y la leí —la desdobló frente a su amistad con un achaque de culpa después de sacarla de entre las páginas del tomo.

—Ah, la leíste… —se mojó los labios el adulto—¿y qué opinas?

—Aún no lo sé con exactitud. Atrapaste mi curiosidad pero despertaste terribles inquietudes en mi cabeza. De aceptar un pacto así no habría vuelta atrás, mis padres me negarían en cuanto se enteraran. Lucy es pariente de un noble…

—No gastes mi tiempo que también podrías dejarme en la miseria mi querido Alexander, la oferta está en la mesa, ¿Qué decides? La tomas o la dejas

—Es mucho. No sabía de esto, de ti… Nada me dará seguridad

—Yo no te ofrezco seguridad, te ofrezco libertad

—Es que temo, y mucho—vi a Lex flaquear —jamás he dejado mi patria

—Ya te dije Lex que no soy un hombre de palabras, mucho menos de promesas, pero eres preciado para mí, por eso hago esto. Deja de rodear el charco y salta

El chico se mordió el labio inquieto, arrepentido al momento de decidirse.

Era una fuga. Lo que veía era el pacto de una fuga, o eso era lo que vi en primera instancia antes de descubrirse como algo más aún.

—Está bien, lo haré — le tembló la voz a Lex al responderle entre lágrimas y una mustia sonrisa—Voy a dejar a Lucy. Huiré contigo

Milton le saltó encima tomándolo del cabello, lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

—Mi querido muchacho, te has librado de la muerte. Juro que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño de nuevo

Luego tomó su barbilla e intentó robarle un beso. Lex se negó poniendo la mejilla.

—Ahora no. Milton. Por favor, no aquí, no ahora

Él no pareció llevar bien el rechazo.

—He esperado años a tocarte sin ningún impedimento, ¿qué pretexto me darás ahora para privarme de ti?

La insistencia desesperó al que se acababa de revelar como su joven amante.

—Este no es el momento. Nos aguardan para cenar

—¿Y cuándo será el momento? ¿Aún no confías en mí?

—Milton, por favor…

—Está bien Lex, lo comprendo. Comprendo todas tus inseguridades porque no quiero causarte disgustos ni alejarte de mi lado. Seré paciente por ti, para tenerte, esta hambruna no hará de mi más que un loco irrefrenable entre tus manos, tan manso como un perro, tan vulnerable cual corazón de doncella

Los labios y mejillas de Lex se ruborizaron, lágrimas opacaron sus bellos ojos empapando sus ya de por si largas pestañas, requirió de más aire cuando Milton tomó sus manos con ternura y acarició su mejilla, su boca también.

—Todo se solucionará, solo debes escucharme y obedecer lo que te diga, nos iremos de Inglaterra a donde tú quieras, compraré una casa que pondré a tu nombre, serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca, te lo juro, ¿acaso no soy solo hombre de palabra querido si se trata de ti? Es una promesa que cumpliré así me cueste la vida, lo haría por solo una caricia tuya

—Ya basta Milton, por favor calla —avergonzaba al pelirrojo.

—Entonces sé tú el que deba callarme Lex, conoces una forma extravagante de hacerme callar al instante

Lex intentó dar un paso hacia atrás detenido por la mano de Milton en su espalda, se le veía nervioso aunque se decidió.

—Esta es una embustera infamia—dijo tomando su rostro con las manos y pegando sus virginales labios cerrados a los de Milton en un beso tan casto que no dejó de ser despreciable el ser que lo recibió pese a no insistir en más avances con el muchacho.

Me petrifiqué en mi lugar al ver aquello. Se despidieron pronto terminado un tendido abrazo y otro beso fugaz. El chico tenía el rostro de un rojo horizonte.

Lex Luthor no solo odiaba a Lucy, por ella no sentía más que desprecio y repugnancia cubriendo su mentira ante sus padres y conocidos, y no solo era esto, Lex amaba a alguien más, tenía un amante secreto, este no era nadie menos que uno de los camaradas en negocios de su padre, el amigo del industrial Lex Luthor Padre, Milton Fine, una serpiente de dos cabezas del que finalmente revelaba su secreto para estar al lado de los Luthor.

Milton solo quería a Lex hijo, esa era su única justificación.

Durante la cena y aún en la noche no me atreví a soportar la mirada de Lex ni la de Milton con los que esquivaba las conversaciones en bien de mi propia sanidad mental. Estaba ausente, visiblemente afectado. Agradecí la cordialidad con la que no preguntaron dos veces lo que no quise responder por mi semblante y rara descortesía. Hacía minutos a Lex y a Milton los había visto besarse en el solario convencidos de su discreción, creyendo seguro su secreto, pero no lo era más, yo había visto todo y el ser sabedor de ello era peor.

Las emociones de Lex concatenadas, vasos comunicantes la sangre de sus mejillas. Su sonrojo no era por alguna picardía en sus memorias, era La Picardía la que los había coloreado.

Intenté docenas de veces de hablar con Connor sobre esto, más en el recayó junto con Lena el mantener la armonía de la conversación tanto como Milton hacía su trabajo de acompañante y Lucy era calmada por Sullivan ya que la chiquilla entre menos horas quedaran para su boda más tenebrosamente realizada estaba. Como tal se comportaba, y en últimas instancias acabó por volverse odiosa. Tenerla cerca era malo, sus conversaciones que fueron volviéndose huecas eran insostenibles. La única que permaneció a su lado escuchándola fue mi madre cuya paciencia era infinita.

Al retirarme para dormir aún veía a Lex y Milton ignorarse mutuamente en su perfecto papel de indiferencia. No desacaparaban mi atención para desenmascararlos más nunca se me presentó dicha oportunidad. No sabía por cuánto tiempo habían llevado así su relación y tampoco me interesaba. De lo que acabé por ser consiente fue que el que Lex se contraria en casarse con Lucy no me disgustaba tanto como saber que podría pertenecerle a Milton, porque ahí el torbellino de mis pensamientos no dio tregua a su caudal al que me vi arrastrado con solo remembrar la dulce resignación pasada de Lex, en la candidez de su lengua si no le apesadumbraban sus secretos, en sus tersas manos que solo había tenido una ocasión de estrecharlas, en sus ojos añiles inteligentes, su afilada nariz y en esos labios hechiceros que habían sido obsequiosos con Milton Fine ante la promesa de un escape seguro de parte de un mendaz farsante.

No lo soporté más horas y salí al poco rato de mi habitación directo a revelarlo todo ante el conde, la familia Luthor y los Teague o cualquier otro que estuviera cerca. Más cual no vino a ser mi sorpresa al encontrar a todos los adultos reunidos en el pabellón norte de Shuster Hall en vena preocupada sobre lo que acababan de enterarse despertando a todos en la mansión.

—Esto es una tragedia —murmuraba mi madre acongojada en ropa de cama y arriba una bata.

Los Luthor se habían quedado la noche y Lena había dado aviso del acontecimiento, a Alexander Luthor Padre también. Estaban más que avergonzados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa había sido su única noche durmiendo en Shuster y la ignominia los alcanzaba, estaba vez todo bajo la custodia de mis padres. Dieron indicaciones de abandonar la casa y en cuanto fue enterado Lionel no paraba de disculparse con mi padre quién más consternado que enfadado no le recriminaba nada. Había sido algo fuera de sus manos.

Lucy Lane se había despertado por el tumulto o quizás nunca entró en su cama, escuchó lo que pasaba y estaba inconsolable tratando de ser reconfortada, mínimo tranquilizada o silenciada por la señora Sullivan.

Todo esto se entretejía mientras me acercaba a mi primo Connor para preguntar lo que ya había discernido en cuanto entré al cuarto. El se limitó a verme con integridad y confirmarme:

—Lex acaba de huir con Milton Fine. Encontraron una nota en su cuarto, dejó dicho que Lucy era una perdida y que no estaba dispuesto a seguir cubriendo a nadie…

Acabé mudo.

Así supe que mi respuesta a la honestidad había llegado muy tarde. Ya nada se podría hacer si Lex ya no estaba en el condado o estaba por salir de él. Auslandshire jamás lo había recibido bien.

No era de esta forma en que quería que Lex dejara a Lucy. No así y no con Milton.»


	5. El diablo de frac

«La consternación duró las siguientes horas en que la búsqueda se llevó a cabo entre servidumbre y nosotros en todo hostal y refugio cercano. No se encontraba ninguna pista, ninguna huella, se habían ido sin dejar ni humo de su rastro. Ninguno nos podíamos hacer idea de qué harían.

Seguro de que iban a dejar Inglaterra pensé en la ruta más probable que podrían tomar si debían acabar en un puerto. Para buscarlos sería necesario encontrarles primero en la estación de trenes.

Mi padre mandó una alerta de vigilia a detener a un hombre extravagante de moda colorida acompañado de un bello joven dejando la infancia y aún lejano a la adultez. Si los veían tratado de abordar un tren debía retenérseles.

Yo hice algunas llamadas para formar un itinerario en el que planeaba ir solo a buscar a Milton para confrontarle por su seducción a un inocente en la cual no quería que Lex regresara a Auslandshire para unirse a Lucy sino solo verlo cara a cara para que me reconfirmara que esa idea tan descabellada no era más que un exabrupto de su juventud que de un amor fidedigno.

De ser uno o lo otro yo ya estaba afectado. De ser lo primero le ofrecería protegerlo ante sus padres explicando su situación cual defensor ante la justicia social, más en caso de ser lo segundo no sabría que hacer conmigo mismo porque a Lex no quería verlo perdido y mucho menos con un ser tan degradante e impío como Milton Fine.

—Ya sé quién entró a la alcoba de Lucy, ella no lo invitó pero tampoco le dijo que se fuera —escuché a Lutessa Helena Luthor venir conmigo cuando dejaba el teléfono apartado un boleto de tren a primera hora.

Como había dicho antes Lex había dejado tras su partida una extraña carta de despedida donde decía que no amaba a Lucy y contaba toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. Lena armada de valor con más disposición que la condesa o su propia madre no tuvo reparos en adelantarse a su padre e interrogar a Lucy Lane sin que el mismísimo conde pudiera detenerla.

Lucy, compungida, desgreñada y con el corazón roto, no pudo ser defendida por la señora Sullivan, no había mucho honor que rescatarle. Lena la interrogó hasta que le dijera lo que había pasado, le dio varios gritos y arañazos para que hablara hasta que obtuvo lo que quiso. Le tomó casi una hora superar su educación a pasar a los golpes, una carta llegó para ese entonces a la mansión. Cuando terminó lo primero que hizo fue compartirlo conmigo porque nos teníamos confianza. Los dos nos preocupábamos por Lex. Incluso yo me mostraba un poco más exhaltado dadas las circunstancias.

—No fue fácil, quería llevarse el secreto a la tumba designada a algún convento o llevada fuera del país por el General Lane, pero yo le saqué las cosas a soplamocos

—Lena, debes decirme —le pedí que se saltara la introducción de los problemas que había tenido con Lucy y me comentara lo que obtuvo.

Ella fue al grano.

—Fue Jason, Jason Tleague fue quién quiso quitarle la doncellez. Lex se echó la culpa

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Connor tampoco pareció darle sentido a aquello.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Lex detesta a Jason— cuestionó mi primo.

—Es que fue Milton quién iba a decir que fue él— explicó la Luthor—. El padre de Lucy estaba tan enfadado que quería encontrar al culpable y retarlo a un duelo. Iba a morir. Los Teague son muy unidos a los Luthor. Lex lo hizo para proteger a su amigo. Milton es de las pocas personas con quién puede platicar, pese a la diferencia de edades son íntimos

—Él lo hizo porque aprecia a Milton —dije sin pensar.

—¿Qué podemos hacer Clark? —apanicaba Lena —Somos tan cercanos que no puedo dejar de ver a Milton como su guardián secreto, solo no comprendo porque llevárselo en vez de decirle a mis padres

—Aguarda—interrumpió Connor —Pero, ¿por qué quería Milton echarse la culpa? ¿Qué ganaría él? No concuerda con nada…

Yo me adelanté a decir:No lo sé, pero lo que importa es ir a rescatar a Lex de ese hombre antes de que le siga metiendo ideas erradas en la cabeza

Mi primo y la señorita Luthor me miraron con inquietud.

—La boda se ha cancelado joven Kent, ¿Qué razones podrías tener para querer rescatar a mi hermano?

—Es que somos amigos. Y no comprendes Lena, Milton solo lo está utilizando

—¿De qué hablas?

El conde se adelantó con las noticias por mí relevándome de la tarea:

—Acaba de llegar una carta a Shuster señorita Lena, Milton está pidiendo rescate por Lex

—¿Cómo dice? —se puso pálida —No, eso es imposible

—No lo es —dije accediendo a la carta de manos de mi padre.

La mujer se halló muy confundida al leer las pocas líneas cuya caligrafía correspondía a la del remitente nombrado.

Connor se acercó a mí al ver que en la entrada un lacayo había traído un caballo y que incluso había un segundo para él que quiso acompañarme a la estación, intentó que no nos viéramos tan accidentados por ayudar.

—Espera el coche Clark, ya volverá de llevar a los Señores Luthor a Swann y podrán ir a la estación de trenes juntos —pidió el conde.

—No hay tiempo— exclamé—. Partiré ahora

Mi padre solo pudo pedir que me cuidara y no cometiera ningún exabrupto.

—No te dejaré ir solo —me secundó Connor quién siguiéndome bajó la escalera conmigo.

—Necesito que tú te quedes en la estación a donde voy, si se adelantan podrás interceptarlos. Necesito tu vigilia

—¿En qué estación?

Sobre el caballo ya no pudimos seguir hablando porque era grande mi prisa para marcharme. En el andén boleto en mano le expliqué sobre las llamadas que había hecho. Le dije que había hablado con distintas personas en cargos desde policía hasta investigadores para saber sobre Milton. Connor ya había investigado de Lucy pero no era de ella de quién debíamos indagar sino de los Luthor, asunto del que yo me ocupé. Milton estaba en esa lista por su cercanía con Alexander Luthor Padre así como el fundador del imperio.

Tenía tan solo una idea vaga de a donde podría haber ido, una escasa pauta, y con esta miga me guiaba a actuar.

Connor poco convencido se quedó en el andén despidiéndome luego de que buscáramos en los vagones que ni Lex ni Milton estuvieran en ese mismo tren. Una vez arrancó el motor, intrigado, miraba por la ventana pensando en lo poco que conocía a Lex Luthor y lo extraña que había sido su estela en Shuster Hall para movernos a todos a ver por él aún cuando Lionel quiso tomar el asunto como un problema familiar antes que seguir involucrando a los condes. De su hijo no se sabía nada, no le interesaba mucho el destino de su heredero, al abuelo un tanto poco más.

Los Teague se habían ido pronto una vez se supo que había sido Jason el que había yacido con Lucy, mi padre no supo que más hacer con ella, la señora Sullivan habló por teléfono con el padre de la muchacha y esa misma mañana dejaron la casa sin que mi madre o el conde pudieran convencerlas de lo contrario. Jason y ella habían sido responsables de la tragedia posterior donde Milton había jalado los hilos de su villanería para llevarse a Lex.

Las horas de mi viaje fueron tortuosas. No dejaba de pensar en el chico que criticaba a su tía presionando flores en obras Wollstonecraft, aquel que hablaba tan fluidamente con ella en otros idiomas los secretos que solo ellos se entendían.

No me había dado cuenta hasta pensarlo con detenimiento en ese tiempo sobre lo perfecta que era la piel de Lillian Luthor quién la heredó a Lutessa y a Lex de extraordinaria forma. Lena era un botón floreciente, Lex en cambio era un botón joven y prematuro que bajo la falta de Milton sería despojado de su virtud en torno a sus perversiones.

Este pensamiento era la más desgraciada de mis cruces. Me sentiría responsable siempre por no haberlos interrumpidos en el solario de Shuster cuando planeaban huir.

Si Lex caía en desgracia yo lo habría permitido por mi inacción.

Era la parte más cruel de divisar.

Llegado a mi destino abandoné el tren de donde partí de Auslandshire inspeccionando la estación e iniciando mi pesquisa. Nadie parecía recordar nada por las señas que les daba de las personas que buscaba. Solo un vigilante mencionó haber visto a dos hombres, uno joven y otro adulto, haber pasado la noche anterior buscando un hostal y transporte para llegar a él si habían arribado por medio de auto en la mañana sin hacer escalas. Gracias a ello supe a qué estación dirigirme con la nueva de que no se les había visto en la taquilla nuevamente. Cobró sentido por las horas que llevaban extraviados.

Pedí señas del hostal al que pudieron haber ido repitiendo mi hazaña con otro caballo. No me importaba comprar un corcel viejo si era útil porque quizás en mi apuro podría acabar reventándolo.

Esto no fue necesario porque mis súplicas fueron escuchadas en el cielo y a medio camino acabada de cruzar una vieja capilla abandonada junto a las ruinas de una casa de arquitectura isabelina cuya vegetación del campo devoraba implacable, vi por los acres de la propiedad a una figura fantasmal andar por el pasto crecido con la cabeza coronada por una llamarada ondulante atacada por los fuertes vientos de la tarde que amenazaban tirar al dueño de tan llamativo cabello andando solo. Era la única persona que cruzaba aquella vereda desierta.

Sorprendido por tan insólita bendición reconocí en ese espectro enfundado de negro al joven Lex Luthor, lo cual me devolvió el aliento.

Dirigí mi caballo hacia donde estaba, asustándolo conforme avanzaba. Cuando me reconoció se vio menos preocupado aunque no menos inquieto.

—Lex, por el amor de Dios. Mil gracias que estés bien, hemos estado tan preocupados por ti

—Señor Kent —pronunció con una mano en un brazo infiel a la seguridad con la que había partido—. ¿Cómo ha sabido donde hallarme?

—Ha sido una afortunada coincidencia. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarte, la providencia quiso sonreírme esta vez

Lex no lograba sostenerme la mirada.

—Yo fui el que quiso escapar, tanto como lo hago ahora de Milton

—¿Huiste de Milton?

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al oír esto.

Como Lex no continuó hablando le dije sobre la carta, sobre sus padres, que Lena le había sacado la verdad a Lucy sobre Jason Teague y que luego salí a buscarlo y había sido el destino el que quiso que atinara por dar con su paradero.

Lex me escuchó con atención y un rostro vencido. Ya sabíamos que la treta de Fine había sido sucia, qué engañar a Lex fue solo una de sus escalas en su siniestro plan.  
Dio paso a contarme sobre su escape de Milton del hostal a donde yo me dirigía a buscarle.

—Escuché a Milton hablar con sus contactos. Llegó un telegrama. Soy una mercancía. Se hizo pasar por mi amigo y la víctima he sido yo por mi orgullo e incredulidad —se le quebró la voz a media explicación, sus ojos empapados de ira y frustración escurrieron.

—No Lex, no te culpes a ti mismo, él lo planeó desde el principio, habría podido engañar a cualquiera, has sido su víctima pero no debes culparte

—No a cualquiera Clark, solo alguien tan tonto como yo que le prestó oídos... Oh, ¡estoy tan furioso! Desearía matarlo si tuviera un arma en mis manos ahora mismo

El pelirrojo estaba más que enfadado, tenía herido el amor propio.

—No valdría la pena mancharte con su sangre

—¡Es que tú no entiendes lo que me hizo! Me hizo pensar que...

—Claro que lo sé— interrumpí otro conato de ira ganándome una mirada de intriga—. Los escuché hablar en el solario la noche antes de que huyeran

El rostro de Lex se deformó aún más de rabia y vergüenza.

—Oh no Clark, eres el que menos quería que se enterara —cubrió su rostro entre las manos dedicándose a sollozar.

Me acerqué en un afán de tranquilizarle. Lex dio rienda suelta a su tristeza, no era una situación con la que pudiera llevarse bien o superarla rápido. La herida era muy fresca.

Luego de unos minutos jurándole que no lo juzgaba lo convencí de acompañarme bajo la promesa de no dejarle solo fuera lo que fuera a decidir, pero que sobre todo lo protegería de ese villano de Fine si lo buscaba.

Después de muchas millas me apeé del corcel dejándolo a él arriba y anduvimos de regreso a la estación donde por el pueblo encontraríamos un hostal distinto al que Milton se había refugiado. Podríamos conversar más decentemente y con más calma después de comer.

Subimos a asearnos a la habitación que pedí, no contábamos con ropa limpia. Bajamos posteriormente a la cocina a pedir la cena y volvimos a nuestra habitación en silencio. Ninguna palabra al tomar los alimentos, solo silencio. Lex me pidió que no hablara sobre lo que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar, que necesitaba tiempo. Yo se lo concedí.

Caída la noche salí un par de horas para dejarlo en soledad a que pudiera llorar hasta quedarse dormido. A mi regreso me pegué a la puerta para asegurarme que la pesadez ya lo hubiera apaciguado, entonces ingresé de nuevo al cuarto, me desvestí, y apagué la luz solo al confirmar que la cabeza de risos en la almohada era la de él y no había puesto un bulto debajo de las mantas.

Su expresión era agotada, estaba vencido por el cansancio. Procuré no hacer ruido al meterme en la otra cama.

El día siguiente iba a ser el más severo de los tres que irían a abarcar mi aventura.

Al menos en Shuster Hall había mandado un telegrama diciendo que Lex estaba bien y que pronto tendrían noticias mías. No quise agregar más información.

.

Por la mañana Lex tomó un baño que le devolvió los pies a la tierra y lavó los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro que tanta sal dejaron en su cara por la noche. Se vistió en una marcialidad elegante adecuada y costumbrista. Aunque intenté iniciar una conversación las más versadas de sus respuestas eran tajantes. Lex aún no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer pero su orgullo había vuelto a su cuerpo.

La connotación de tener de vuelta a un Lex Luthor que ya conociera me agradó mucho más conforme al triste espectro de cabellos de fuego que había recogido del prado.

En el desayuno intenté comer dejando de lado el hablar sin conseguirlo, más los intentos por charlarle me sobrevinieron.

—Tus padres están enterados de tu bienestar —untaba de jalea un pedazo de pan— Me temo que no he incluido más detalles sobre tus futuros planes la última vez que tuvimos contacto — bebí un sorbo de leche en mi vaso y me sequé con la servilleta antes de un siguiente bocado—, por favor Lex, alguna seguridad para con ellos, ¿vas a volver a Auslandshire o les diré que te llevaré a Londres?

Lex arqueó una de sus delgadas y poco pobladas cejas al oírme dejando sus cubiertos que no volverían a tocar el plato.

—Es muy amable de su parte señor Kent —empezó a decirme —pero no soy merecedor de tantas atenciones. No con lo que he hecho. La señorita Lane se ha visto afectada por mi mentira

—Nada de eso Lex— le interrumpí— Lucy ha sido la que se ha ridiculizado a sí misma, le confesaré lo mucho que me alegro por usted al ya no casarse con ella, y más aún he de expresar el gusto con el que recibí el que hubiera abandonado a ese insoportable de Milton Fine…

Las mejillas del muchacho se ruborizaron cual cerezas, desvió la vista con un movimiento del cuello.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso. ¿Por qué debía ser usted el que se enterara? Creí que nadie nos veía. He sido tan ingenuo por tanto tiempo…

—No voy a juzgarte Lex, te aprecio demasiado para hacerte enfadar —tomé otro bocado de mi rebanada de tarta para darle naturalidad a nuestra conversación.

—Eso no importa —me dijo—, ya soy otro el que ves con esos ojos ¡Ah!, Y es que yo creí en él, y Milton solo jugó conmigo. Me buscaba por la plata de mis padres, ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

—No eres estúpido, salvo esta vez que te han hecho pasar por ingenuo, pero juraría que no lo eres con cotidianidad

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos contrariados. Yo le sonreí, él volvió a sonrojarse, continúe sonriendo y al final le vi cubrir su rostro con las manos de una forma tan infantil que competía con el más vil serafín pintado. Fue demasiado cruel.

.

En la tarde no había mucho que hacer encerrados sin que pudiera sacarle más palabras sobre su caso. Lex permanecía sentado en el quicio de la ventana con un libro abierto sobre las piernas mirando hacia el árbol más cercano al hostal en donde un jilguero cantaba cerca de su nido junto a su pareja acurrucándose en una rama. El chico compartía el sentimiento de verse tan lejano a aquel nido como de su propia familia.

—Clark —rompió su silencio finalmente cuando ya me empezaba a cansar de jugar solitario sin sentir que realmente hubiera otro cuerpo con vida en el cuarto —he decidido volver a casa con mis padres y mis abuelos—me dijo.

Me quedé sorprendido y confortado por sus palabras.

De pie dejé la baraja abandonada.

—Iré a informar a sus padres joven Luthor —me despedía buscando mi sombrero y abrigo para salir.

—Clark —me detuvo antes de partir sin atrever a sostenerme la mirada por mucho rato—. Te pediré de favor que me encierres en nuestro cuarto porque de lo contrario no sería capaz de dejar este olvidado pueblo sin ver a Milton una vez más. Enciérrame y que esa llave no abandone tu bolsillo porque mi torpeza podría ser grande e irreversible

Lex se cubrió los ojos ocultando un sollozo castañeando los dientes.

Su revelación me dolió más de lo esperado; en ánimos de no romper más su intimidad le di espacio a que llorara en paz dejándole solo y cumpliendo su petición de encerrarle aunque él no supiera era más una satisfacción para mi echar llave a la puerta que sentir pena por él. No. Si de alguien sentía pena era de mi mismo, cuyo dolor reflecto en Lex Luthor venía a ser mío también al verle descorazonado por un romance imposible.

Yo ya no era el mismo Clark Kent con el que se trataba de cortesía en Shuster Hall, era el que lo había visto besarse con Milton Fine.

Bajé a la recepción de nuestro hostal en donde al recibidor había un hombre de levita carmín y bastón aguardando, su mirada era desvelada y taciturna, resplandecía un brillo triste de desaire en él.

Al llegar frente a frente compartimos pocas palabras.

Era el que antes había despuntado como un caballero distinguido e inteligente, compañía valorada de un importante industrial al que había traicionado.

Cabizbajo y temeroso como lucía ahora me preguntó.

—¿Lex está con usted?

—Lo está —respondí.

El hombre pensó un rato más calmado.

—¿Y está encerrado pensando en mi o decepcionado de lo que pudo haber malinterpretado sobre mis conversaciones privadas?

—El ya no quiere verte— le mentí. La llave en mi bolsillo la quise estrujar por impulso. Se atrevía a recalcar en voz alta su fidelidad al chico como si yo no estuviera ya enterado del amor de Lex hacia él. Esto me enfurecía. Era una recalcitrante pena.

Milton suspiró embriagado en una profunda tristeza.

—Si no le molesta caballero ha de saber que no debo escuchar esas palabras emanadas de sus propios labios para creerlas —mantuvo una actitud serena.

Tomé aire con fuerza apoderándose de mí un furia inconmensurable.

—Y seguro también entenderá gentilhombre que lo que me pide no puedo concedérselo —aseveré.

Fine me miró con ira, torvo.

—¿A qué juega señor? No es mucho lo que le pido, si no me deja verlo al menos entréguele esta carta de mi parte, debemos arreglar los asuntos que solo competen entre nosotros, sin nadie más de por medio

—El no recibirá ninguna carta de usted —ignoré tanto su súplica como su misiva.

—Señor Kent —pronunció mi nombre en extrema gravedad.

—Señor Fine —repetí con firmeza.

Fuera a hacer lo que fuera hacer no serviría de conducto para llegar a Lex Luthor, no podía obligarme y tampoco iría a hacer una escena en el hostal.

Después de medio minuto de un combate visual Fine supo descifrar mis intenciones.

—¿Es que quiere retarme Clark?

—Tendría esa satisfacción por mi honor, por el de Lex y por el de mi prima en la que si no quiere que salga a la luz sus asuntos con el joven Luthor tampoco dirá nada sobre la señorita Lane

Milton acabó sin aliento.

—Quiere batirse conmigo señor Kent—, espetó pesaroso.

Luego una sombra cubrió su mirada envejeciendo un año en un instante hacia su rostro para responderme:

—Si esta es la única forma de ver a Lex me veo obligado a aceptar, todo sea por ese chico. Dígame para cuando es el duelo

—Mañana mismo —decreté.

—Que sea después de mediodía para que mi padrino pueda llegar a tiempo a nuestro encuentro. Ahora respóndame donde se llevará a cabo

—Detrás de la capilla abandonada en aquellas ruinas de una vieja mansión por el camino de Harper's Ville

—Es un hecho— bajó la cabeza de nuevo cual condenado—. Y por favor, nada le diga a Lex ya que en cuanto salga vencedor vendré por él

Su afirmación fue injuriosa.

—Usted fue quién lo embaucó Fine, ¿qué le hace pensar que lo dejaré a merced de sus garras nuevamente?

Milton me lanzó una mirada hiriente y frustrada con un pie hacia la salida.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece señor Kent —se acomodó el sombrero de copa— nada de lo que le concierne al joven Luthor conmigo le compete, así que váyase al diablo

Y se fue después de tal imprecación.

Nada volví a saber de Milton Fine por ese día.

Después de enviar un segundo telegrama a Shuster Hall hice una llamada desde el hostal a Gothams Priory, —al Castillo Wayne si hemos de ser más precisos, donde la cabeza de la organización de tan rica mansión me respondió y recibió mi mensaje ante la ausencia por la caza a la que había atendido su amo en la tarde, una caza que si bien no siempre era de animales yo no le reprochaba sus fines por el bien de la comunidad. Su mayordomo tomó mi mensaje con horror.

Solo me quedó esperar la llegada de la mañana para recibirle después de haberle comprado a Lex un boleto de ida hacia Londres.

En el hostal luego de una frugal comida de la que mi pelirrojo acompañante no tocó casi nada envuelto en su orgullo, una vez de regreso a nuestra habitación se sintió cohibido y apesadumbrado por sus pensamientos y emociones a tales arrebatos que empezó a desvariar y a rogarme.

—¡Oh Clark! No lo soporto. Debo verlo. Déjame salir —se echó a mis pies suplicante—. Es que usted no lo comprende, yo sé que está mal, sé también que lo mío por él es casi obra de un hechizo, pero le puedo asegurar que creo amarlo, ¡déjeme verlo para romper con este lazo que nos ha unido si es que así ha de quererlo Dios, pero déjeme recurrir a sus brazos si es que nada de lo que vivido se ha debido a ninguna magia negra! Por favor, piedad. Tenga misericordia de mí

Azorado le veía llorar en mis rodillas con el cabello enredado cayendo por sus hombros. Me encontraba aterrado por su repentino cambio. Temí enterarme de algo peor.

—¿Tu jamás fuiste suyo verdad Lex? ¿No te entregaste a ese rufián por más insistente que fuera contigo cierto? —me vi lleno de una mortal angustia asfixiante.

Lex levantó la cabeza cambiando las lágrimas por ira.

—¡No eres quién para preguntarme tales asuntos míos Clark Kent!

—¿Solo ante un padre confesarías? —alcé la voz.

—¡No! ¡No intente demonizar un amor puro como lo es el nuestro! No confesaría nada de lo que no fuera a condenarme su sola mención si no he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme todavía

Su soltura me hizo pasar saliva. Mi ansiedad no detuvo su venenosa lengua, tan cruel que levantó la barbilla.

—Aún no ha ocurrido que se lleve a la hoguera a un hombre por un pensamiento que no sea descubierto a voz alta. Seré un pecador impúdico en mi mente señor Kent, ¡mi alma ya será impura pero mi cuerpo aún no!

Yo me puse a llorar agradecido tomándolo de las manos con agradecimiento

—Oh gracias Dios mío, ¡Gracias! —besé las blancas palmas del pelirrojo que había recuperado la postura recta de su espalda y de la ira bajaba de nuevo al terror estremecido por los besos que le regalaba tan libremente a sus nudillos.

—No ¿Por qué Clark? No juegue conmigo —intentó rehuirme.

—No es un juego— le retuve. El estaba completamente espantado borrando el ceño enfurecido de hacía unos instantes.

—No es qué a usted le incumba lo que hace eco en mi fuero interno. Soy más despreciable de lo que me imagina. No soy digno de amor, y si abandono a Milton que dice estar loco por mí seré un idiota al despreciarlo —caían ríos de sus ojos—. Que me importe un comino lo que haya oído, o lo que haya escrito sobre sobornar a mis padres, ¡debo verle!

—¡Por favor no!— recurrí a la infame técnica de Milton de apresarlo contra mi pecho y estrecharlo. Él se quedó sin palabras —Lex. No sabré que hacer si vas con él. No seré dueño de mi mismo por más tiempo

—Oh, incrédulo Clark—, secó sus lágrimas en mi camisa —soy tan miserable. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con el apellido Luthor. Tess nació mujer, solo se debe preocupar por casarse con alguien no menos rica que ella; soy yo quién deberá llevar la carga de la compañía como hijo de mi padre. Solo quedo yo como varón. Si no hubiera crecido tanto nuestra fortuna no sería la gran cosa pero el más insignificante error me será echado en cara, Luthor Steel es grande y sigue creciendo

—Creo que puedo entender una parte susurré sobre sus rizos rojos.

—Lo dudo

—Yo no—, sostuve su rostro para obligarle a mirarme—. Tanto misterio le hizo cuestionar:

—¿En qué forma nos parecemos? —me preguntó.

Yo no tuve más opción que responderle.

—Me preguntaste una vez porque había huido de Auslandshire y Shuster Hall, ¿quieres saberlo?

Lex estaba tan atento que las lágrimas de sus ojos se habían ralentizado.

Solté un sonoro gemido y confesé.

—Es que no soy hijo de sangre de Jonathan y Martha Kent. Martha no pudo ser madre, a mi me hicieron pasar como su hijo. Me enteré de la verdad y quise huir, no quería vivir en la mentira. Connor, Cara y yo somos parientes consanguíneos aunque esto casi nadie lo sabe. Vivimos en un mayorazgo, hay reglas estrictas respecto a la herencia, ese es el oscuro secreto de mi familia Lex, el más grande y uno que puede destruir todo lo que somos. Ya te lo he dicho a ti. Mi vida y la de mi familia está en tus manos, ¿qué harás conmigo?

El joven se descompuso y recompuso de nuevo. Se quedó sin aliento. Me miró, exhaló y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho otra vez.

—No lo sabía —susurró casi sin voz—. No sería capaz de revelarlo a nadie

—Yo tampoco acusaría ningún secreto tuyo Lex, así que no permitas que vea cómo te lastiman

El más extraviado de los Luthor calló.

Por esa noche Lex dejó de llorar y de hablar sobre Milton Fine. Se quedó conmigo al pie de su cama hasta que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron pegado a mi cuerpo.

Del duelo en que iría a batirme al día siguiente nada le mencioné. Mi destino ya lo había escogido.»


	6. Duelo de honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, he estado trabajando en mi tesis.

«A Lex aún ni le conocía lo suficiente para querer morir por él, solo hacía lo que hacía por instinto sin acabar de comprender mis emociones, no era por ninguna otra razón.

No sabía de qué otros instintos me vería arrebatado y el solo eco de sus susurros es estremecedor.

El día que me batí a duelo fue un evento espeluznante.

Por la mañana recurrí a encerrar a Lex de nuevo sabiente que su inteligencia no era nada para aquel cerrojo de la puerta pero era simbólico para su corazón si intentaba salir y se veía impedido. No se trataba de no confiar en él sino que depositaba su confianza en mí porque él mismo no se sentía en sus cabales. Yo respetaba y cumplía la petición que me había hecho de mantenerle firme para no encontrarse con ese rufián de Milton Fine que recurría a buscarle.

Después de mediodía uno de los dos abriría esa puerta y le encontraría leyendo, jugando naipes solo o recostado. A ese hombre Lex segiría.

Rogaba al cielo, ángeles, arcángeles, querubines y serafines que fuere quién fuere el vencedor detrás de esa puerta estuviera Lex Luthor con la mente fría para tomar el boleto de tren que le habría dejado con la dueña del hostal especificando las instrucciones de llevárselo a esa hora acompañado de una carta mía sobre lo que no debía enterarse ni preguntar en lugar de irse con quién no debiera si es que yo resultaba perdedor.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos oscilaban en mi cabeza con lúgubre sombra en los establos del hostal se recibía un auto manejado por un excéntrico noble llegado a la carrera como todo un deportista.

La nueva visita era mía y se le trató de lo mejor para tan humilde establecimiento.

Su nombre era Bruce Wayne, Lord hijo del Duque Thomas Wayne, tan rico y soberbio como la Corte de Búhos, tan amable y cordial cuales alas de otra naturaleza no menos sabias que el _strinx_.

Al verme Bruce me reconoció dándome un abrazo fuerte y una mirada acusativa. Al romper el silencio me dio un discurso mismo del que me sentí merecedor.

—Heme aquí Clark—habló—. He viajado tantas millas al filo de la mañana solo porque quiero confirmar que esta tontería de la que me ha enterado Alfred no es otra cosa más que una tomada de pelo; es necesario que me digas que no es cierto pronto. Vamos, dímelo ya. Di que no es verdad que te batirás a duelo

Con una sonrisa triste le vi malhumorado.

—Lamento decepcionarte tanto mi buen amigo pero es cierto

Su rostro se ensombreció aún más.

—¡Pero escúchate imbécil iluso! Debí haber traído a Alfred mismo para que te enseñara a tomar decisiones sin usar las vísceras antes que el cerebro

—Bruce, deja a Alfred pulir la plata y salvaguardar las reliquias familiares que a ti te he llamado para ser mi padrino

—Y hela a ella aquí también —sacó de su automóvil un beliz con sumo respeto.

Pasé saliva al saber su contenido. Bruce no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le había pedido pero había acudido sin pensarlo a apoyarme.

—Clark—me tomó del hombro como el gran amigo que era —Si hoy vas a correr peligro de morir esta arma de la familia Wayne será tu amuleto

“Gracias por no dejarme solo”, esa frase mi única respuesta.

Juntos entramos al hostal y comimos, ahí le puse al corriente en brevedad sobre los últimos acontecimientos en Auslandshire y Shuster Hall de los cuales no tenía los últimos detalles ya que la carta de cancelación a la boda de Lucy Lane-Kent y Alexander Luthor debió haber llegado a casa de los Wayne en cuanto el salía a mi encuentro.

—Ah Clark— endulzaba su café—, esa Lucy de la que hablas no tiene importancia, ¿qué debes meterte tú en algo tan vulgar y enredado?

—No debo contarte su significado Bruce —miraba por la ventana—,  debe hacerse y yo lo haré

Bruce no comprendió o quizás no quiso comprender mis razones en parte porque yo tampoco le dije la verdad completa.

No le dije nada sobre Lex Luthor en la habitación donde le había dejado encerrado así como no revelé que Milton le había secuestrado.

.

Al mediodía Bruce me acompañaba detrás del viejo camino de Harper’s Ville junto a la capilla de la casa abandonada. Todo transeúnte conocía esa referencia porque no había nada a millas de distancia hasta cruzados los cedros de las colinas más altas llegando a tierras de pastoreo.

Para mi arreglo iba vestido formalmente para morir o matar acompañado de mitones y botas de caza. Mi padrino aguardaba impaciente y nervioso, su preocupación por mí no podía ocultarla. Se resistía de caminar sin ir a ningún lado o quitarse y poner el sombrero, ni siquiera jugaba con las manos, solo a veces se checaba las mancuernillas.

—¿Pero por qué Clark? —me acosaba con sus preguntas —¿Por qué has de batirte por el honor de una chica que no es nada para ti? De parentesco no han de tener ni lo civil

Yo pensaba en los nombres de la invitación a la boda en Shuster Hall donde se daría cabida a solo cincuenta invitados como mucho para la boda secreta y apurada de Lex y Lucy.

Había oído decir a Lena que su madre le había comentado a Lionel sobre la desventura de su hijo al haber obrado mal con la jovencita pero que conociéndola mejor no parecía mala idea anexarla a la familia si su nombre combinaba con el apellido Luthor. Esta imagen mental retumbó con desaires en mi interior. Aún Lena sabía que Lillian mentía para tratar de suavizar la equivocación de su hijo, misma que era imaginaria.

Lex, como me lo había declarado la noche anterior en su colapso por Milton Fine, mantenía intacta su virginal imagen, y tanto no había yacido con Lucy Lane aquella noche nefasta en la mansión Luthor de Londres como tampoco Milton había logrado aprovecharse de su enamoramiento.

El freno de mis pensamientos vino a ser el sonido de las llantas de un auto aproximándose. En su interior un joven mozuelo de veinte años venía manejando, era rubio y de piel casi azul, en el asiento junto a él estaba Milton de expresión agotada, llevaba un estuche en las piernas, tan propio como Bruce había llevado mi encargo en el beliz que extrajo de su automóvil.

Se estacionaron rápido junto al camino a descender con seguridad. Procedimos a hacer las presentaciones.

—Señor Kent —me hizo un gesto con el sombrero en señal de saludo—, permítame presentarle a mi sobrino Querl Dox, él será mi padrino hoy

El joven me miraba extrañado e incómodo. No era una situación fácil para ninguno.

—Un gusto joven Dox, lamento las circunstancias en que venimos a conocernos. Permítanme presentar a Lord Wayne, mi amigo y camarada de toda la vida. El hace de mi padrino en este encuentro Fine

Con gestos igual de cordiales y respetuosos se mantuvo la lejanía. No perdimos más tiempo careándonos mientras Bruce sacaba de su estuche la vieja pistola de plata de su abuelo tanto como Querl le proporcionaba a su tío su arma también. Cargadas los tiros de prueba ya habían sido dados.

De espaldas contaríamos trece pasos. Nunca supe porqué Milton escogió ese número, no sé a quién quiso atraer la suerte de condena, pero en cuanto llegamos al treceavo paso entornamos nuestras espaldas y dos tiros sonaron uno a eco del otro, ninguno más.

Nos miramos sabiendo a donde había ido a parar cada disparo. En mi brazo izquierdo había atravesado la carne y abierto la ropa. En Fine su pañuelo blanco de satín se tiñó de rojo en su pecho.

No pudimos decir nada. Bruce acudió conmigo, Querl con su tío.

Era pronto para decir que el resultado había sido mortal.

Sin el arma me acerqué a Milton de rodillas luchando contra el impacto de haber fallado su tiro tanto como el de haber recibido uno.

Empujó a su sobrino yendo a dar al piso y me miró con una sonrisa vil.

—Diles que se vayan —anunció con una sonrisa —intercambiaré palabras con el señor Kent de índole privada. No están destinadas a ningún otro oído

Bruce era el más preocupado, Querl hubo de llevarle para que nos dieran privacidad.

Una vez solos Milton se burló de mí en su agónico dolor.

—Ah, yo también conozco esa mirada Clark, la he visto en mi reflejo todos los días al despertarme e ir a dormir, y solo hasta hoy me doy cuenta que las has adquirido tú también

No le comprendí.

El continuó con su voraz labia.

—La he conocido desde el primer día que vi a Alexander ir en brazos de su madre con un tren en la mano y un dulce en la otra, es la misma que adquiría si su imagen me atraía a leer el atlas con él en la biblioteca de la casa en Londres de Alexander Luthor Padre, la misma que le regalaba cuando desviaba la vista del piano entreteniendo a los invitados para verme solo a mí, la que no entendía cuando encontraba regalos de mi procedencia en la media de la chimenea en Diciembre, aquella por la que quise secuestrarle, raptarlo lejos y que nadie más pudiera quitármelo… Clark Kent, ¿crees que le haría daño a quien amo? No milord… el dinero era para llevármelo lejos a donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar ni me fuera arrancado una segunda vez. Y ahora que casi es cumplido el sueño… por un malentendido me abandona. Se va, me deja, y encuentra consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre que ha caído a sus pies por esa tersa boca, esas satinadas mejillas y su perfumado cabello… Milord, ha caído en la trampa, está condenado igual que yo a amarle hasta su muerte… ese es el precio por desear lo que nunca sería concebible poseer. Del mismo pecado te has hecho víctima y verdugo. Hazlo feliz si ya te ha escogido sobre mi…

—¡No!—rompió la llanura un grito de angustia de quién a veloz carrera bajaba las colinas hacia la capilla consiente del evento que acaba de acontecer y aterrado hasta los huesos.

Era la persona que menos deseaba ver inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de los que yo me había inmiscuido primero.

—¡Milton! ¡Milton! —gritó de dolor Lex mojándose sus hermosos ojos azules por su llanto—No… —se tiró a la tierra y dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho del caído que seguía caliente y cuyo pulso era débil, pero que después de haber oído la voz de su pequeño amante acercándose tan triste y angustiado consiguió sonreirme con superioridad antes de perder el conocimiento finalmente.

Al no tener respuesta a sus llamados el pelirrojo vio encendida su ira contra mí cual dinamita.

—Lo ha querido matar, ¡ha querido arrebatármelo! De él nadie puede separarme…

Al oírle ya sabía yo que no quedaba otro remedio que aceptar su rencor y dar por terminada nuestro vago lazo de unos cuantos días.

—Joven Luthor—, me forcé a permanecer recto —no me haga recurrir a la violencia porque esta solo atrae tristeza y decepción. Ha de venir conmigo para entregarlo a sus padres, no me obligue a llevarle a rastras, no quiero enemistarme con usted

—Ya es tarde para valorar nuestra amistad Clark Kent—contestó, —ningún Luthor podría ser íntimo de un noble y menos de un individuo de su familia

Su rostro volvió a depositarse en Milton y dio rienda suelta a su llanto inútil.

Nuestros padrinos volvieron a nuestro lado. A Lex le habían dado mi recado antes y había salido fugaz a alcanzarnos con el fin de detenernos y seguramente entregarse por completo a Milton para huir lejos a vivir su amor prohibido.

Yo aún no lo quería permitir.

—Bruce, ese niño… es Lex Luthor… Junior—le dije a mi camarada— Milton Fine, el hombre con el que me he enfrentado, es un mordaz criminal. Se acercó a Lex y su padre con intención de alienizar a su hijo. Le secuestró. El chico siente un febril amor por él, no dejes que se quede a su lado

Bruce comprendió lo que le decía, anduvo hacia el muchacho que se puso de pie cual fiera a proteger al herido, más Bruce era el ser más astuto y sabio sobre la faz de la tierra, si de un solo golpe detrás del oído Lex ahogó un grito que se disipó en su boca cayendo sin fuerza hacia el futuro Duque Wayne quién le tomó de los brazos y le cargó llevándolo en vilo como si de otra valija se tratara.

Bruce llevó al chico al auto primero seguido de mí, me quitó el revólver de las manos que había vuelto a mi poder. Partimos dejado atrás a Querl arreglárselas con su tío moribundo, quedarnos habría sido una afrenta a su honor. Más mi padrino había sido cauteloso y sin fiarse a la suerte había avisado de un duelo en aquella locación para que un médico llegase lo más pronto posible a atender a quién resultara herido. Esta medida la tomó por mí. Ahora veía pasar rápidos en otro vehículo a quienes irían a prestar auxilio a Milton abatido.

No tuve valor para mirar atrás cargando a un indefenso Lex en mis brazos del que leía jamás iría a recuperar su confianza.

.

Pasadas dos o tres horas en el hostal me habían curado el brazo, había sido más escándalo el flujo de la sangre que el daño. Bruce dijo que tuve suerte. Con un padre como médico de profesión para ser un noble su hijo quería seguir los pasos de su respetable progenitor en orden de preservar el honor del escudo Wayne en alto.

Me aseé y comí para recuperarme bajo la recomendación de Bruce de afeitarme pronto dado que mi barba había crecido lo suficiente para ocultar mi cuello casi por completo. No quise despedirme de mi barba todavía, la había dejado crecer durante tanto tiempo que ya era parte de mí.

Las noticias llegaron pronto a nuestra habitación. Milton vivía pero podría no sobrevivir la noche. Las autoridades también habían sido informadas de nuestro duelo y estaban expectantes.

Una vez supimos esto Lex se despertó de su inconsciencia confuso y furioso.

—¡Milton! —clamó su nombre—, he de ver a Milton, ¿qué ha sido de él? —asaltó a su mirada el brillo de la preocupación amarga.

Bruce le tranquilizó.

—Aún respira, pero está muy mal herido

—¿Y dónde se encuentra?

—No aquí —dije yo—. Y espero que canceles todo plan y estrategia que tengas guardado para ir a buscarle

Lex se sintió retado.

—¿Por qué soy tu prisionero si debería estar con Milton ahora? ¡¿Cuantas veces no he dicho que le soy fiel a él por sobre todas las cosas?!

—No siempre joven Lex —me alcancé la camisa para vestirme porque solo llevaba el vendaje que me había sido hecho.

El pelirrojo me miró a la espera de mi explicación para tal seguridad.

Mejorando mi aspecto le conté:

—Ya habías desconfiado de él antes, por eso huiste cuando te encontré

El rostro del muchacho estalló en un colorido rojo.

—¡Nada de eso es relevante! —quiso huir de la verdad. Soltó unas cuantas blasfemias contra mí y se encerró en el cuarto del que había salido.

Bruce se quedó sorprendido por su actuación.

—Vaya que es un caso ese muchacho —susurró— es una suerte que haya tenido la precaución de estropear las ventanas para negarle el escape

Yo solo pude agradecerle su precaución.

Para el ocaso la intriga terminó. Nos mandaron decir que a Milton le habían ido a conseguir un padre para que se confesara y recibiera los debidos ritos premortorios. También que pese a considerar ilegales los duelos en el pueblo no habrían repercusiones contra el vencedor si había sido una decisión de ambas partes fuere el resultado que fuere.

Una carta también llegó a nuestro cuarto, una que si bien era dirigida a Lex podíamos verla según había dicho Querl, el mensajero de aquel mandato de su tío a pocos pasos de la muerte.

Nosotros la leímos para nuestro desasosiego, y el tercero se presentó para arrancárnosla y así confrontar a su infortunado destino.

Primero la estrechó en su pecho como si de tratase de su más preciado tesoro, la besó, incluso quiso oler el papel. Su expresión era radiante al abrirla, pero conforme empezó a leer aquella líneas su rostro cambió radicalmente.

—¡Infeliz desdichado!—la arrugó entre sus huesudos dedos una vez terminó de leerla— Censurable infamia solo podría cometerla el diablo en persona…

Lex se echó de rodillas a llorar de rabia, tiró la carta lejos empujando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Su rabieta fue feroz.

—¡Si ya has muerto arde en los infiernos Milton Fine— gritó—, tú y tu despreciable raza de demonios!…

La carta hacía una chanza de confesión en que le mandaba decir a Lex sobre sus engaños e injurias con el fin de arruinarle, seduciéndolo y llevándolo lejos encaminado a una vieja venganza hacia su padre Lex Luthor por no haberlo vuelto su socio si llevaban tantos años de amistad. Era triste y desavenido para los sentimientos que tan sinceros y profanos vi yo en Milton para con Lex. No correspondían a su mirada ni a su resignación, después de todo Milton igual que yo había querido morir por él. Nuestro duelo jamás fue por el honor de Lucy Lane sino por Lex Luthor.

Del contenido de esas líneas nada podría yo opinar. Sobre si Milton me mintió o no al ver tan cerca su muerte, o si liberó a Lex de su maldición de amor hacia él con injurias, o más aún que haya sido tan vil como se podría dibujar en la mente de su desilusionada víctima, de eso, creo yo, no podría nadie conjeturar la verdad ante tantas aristas.

A Lex de esa mala aventura le sobró de su audacia los malos recuerdos, las mentiras y la pena.»

.


	7. El amor de la cotidianeidad

«Lo primero que me sugirió Bruce para hacer fue darle espacio a Lex y aún más comprarle tiempo con sus padres. Bruce terminó sacándome del hostal en caso de presentarse oficiales para arrestarme en cuanto Milton se declarara muerto. Accedí a ocultarme, él me prometió cuidar a Lex que en contacto con una persona que no debía conocer su historia se portaría distinto que con vergüenza si me veía cerca. El odio que adquirió por mi después del duelo el haber recibido la carta de Milton no lo había borrado por completo, quedó entre nosotros como una cicatriz, una imborrable.

Mi pesar era tan inmenso en esos días que no me atreví a objetar a mi padrino del mismo encuentro, solo recogí lo que pudiera llevar en mis manos y me fui, ya había recibido instrucciones de cambiarme el vendaje dos veces al día y guardar reposo.

Aunque confiaba en Bruce me quedaba claro que quería investigar que había en ese joven para haberme batido a muerte con Milton, y que lo más seguro a suceder es que iba a terminar por interrogarlo para definir una visión completa sobre el muchacho al comportarse imparcial. Bruce solía ser parco y objetivo.

Durante toda la tarde del tercer día enclaustrado en mi nuevo escondite me entretuve cavilando lo que habría de pasar en los siguientes días. Bruce se comunicaba con mis padres en mi lugar sin revelar su sucesión del cargo y dando notificas favorables y triviales sobre el joven Luthor, del tipo 'buena salud' y 'a salvo' pero nada referente a que fuera regresar todavía. Lo único definido respecto al asunto del rescate de Milton era obvio, este no debía hacerse y corría de nuestra parte que el tema se viera cerrado por fin.

Como hombres queríamos respetar la decisión del chico de no volver a Londres con sus padres o independizarse. El asunto que no nos quedaba claro era a donde iba a ir ni que haría. Era demasiado joven como para tener una profesión, —pero como logró tranquilizarme Bruce, de parte de su madre tenía familia en Albany con quién podría refugiarse.

Ese tercer día será siempre memorable porque ante tanta ansiedad y angustia mis reflexiones no me llevaron a ningún lado salvo el de acabar afeitándome como Bruce me recomendó para cambiar mi aspecto a la espera de cualquier anuncio que llegara a mi cuarto.

Mi renta estaba en una habitación sencilla y oscura de la que no salía y prefería mantener el contacto con el exterior al mínimo. Comía en la alcoba donde no había a disposición ningún libro sino solo me quedaban de sobrante las barajas con las que me entretenía esperando a que Lex me dirigiera la palabra en lo posterior a abandonar a Milton.

Encerrado y solo me restó aguardar torturándome en mi pensamiento hasta que la esperada misiva de sentencia llegó anunciando un nuevo aplazamiento; Milton Fine sería trasladado por su sobrino a otra locación donde pudieran atenderlo mejor, el viaje podía ser letal pero en el pueblo de todas formas no sobreviviría, a lo cual Milton estaba de acuerdo en irse.

El estado en el que estaba empeoró y con él el clima. Finalmente cuando se hubo ido Bruce envió por mí, era el quinto día desde la pesadilla de la huída de Lex y Fine, ahí pude carearme con el muchacho de nuevo que si bien aún no me dirigía la palabra estaba más molesto consigo mismo que conmigo. Esta interpretación me relajó más de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

No hubo novedad en las primeras horas a mi arribo hasta que Bruce recibió un telegrama apurado a hacer una llamada urgente al Castillo Wayne en el Priorato de Gótica. El asunto era una dama, una que no le convenía y con cuyos amoríos lo habían llevado a boca de todos en más de una ocasión; aún Alfred dudaba de su reputación pese a respetar los gustos de su amo.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —le pregunté.

Bruce de pronto estaba de terrible humor.

—Ella y su fijación con los diamantes no la llevarán a ningún lado, ha involucrado a la señorita Holly y a nuestra Barbara Gordon de algún modo, Clark, he de ir. ¿Puedo dejarte confiado que no irás a cometer otra locura como la de batirte a muerte?

—No preocupes por mi Bruce, debes partir a solucionar los asuntos de tu casa

—Esa aseveración no me tranquiliza, quiero una promesa

Mirándole a los ojos supe que hablaba en serio y que no podría marcharse nunca si no intentaba al menos mentirle. Procuré que no fuera una mentira lo que saliera de mis labios y si el juramento lo rompía después sería por otras circunstancias.

—Te lo prometo

No del todo conforme Bruce dejó su amuleto de la familia Wayne conmigo, cargada, en caso de cualquier incidente no planeado.

De Lex se despidió con cortesía, el chico no se había abierto con él. Como resultado nuestro contacto seguía ríspido tanto como intentar solucionarlo era infructífero. Bruce me aseguró que el chico era brillante pero egocéntrico, debía darle tiempo.

No fue sino hasta que llegó el domingo con su llamado a misa que las cosas cambiaron.

No tenía ningún interés de asistir al servicio más lo que me hizo rabiar de desconsuelo y desesperación fue hallarme solo en nuestro cuarto sin Lex al despertar en la mañana, porque, en realidad, era un insulto pensar que el muchacho siendo tan listo no pudiera escapar en algún momento.

Corrí escaleras abajo vistiéndome a preguntar su paradero dispuesto a aceptar la posibilidad de que pudiera haber partido a Auslandshire o a Londres aún con toda la pena que esto pudiera provocarme, pero mi mayor miedo fue que estando Milton aún vivo pudiera irse con él ayudado por Querl.

No obstante me dijo la casera que Lex había salido a misa como todos los demás, más tarde no para oír al cura sino para confesarse.

—El joven compró un rosario de los que hace mi esposo, partió a la iglesia de inmediato —me aseguró la dueña del hostal.

Inseguro tuve que preguntarle dos veces si no me estaba mintiendo e incluso ofrecerle una cantidad exorbitante en caso de tener que comprar la verdad que necesitaba. La mujer como buena cristiana no lo aceptó y me aseguró repetidas veces que no debía desconfiar en ella o del chico.

Así partí hacia la vieja iglesia del pueblo con la contracorriente de campesinos de regreso a sus casas luego del rito dominical en sus ropas de salida y esperanza religiosa renovada.

Pedí a una carreta que me llevara a la mitad del camino porque la distancia hacia la iglesia sería más fácil en cualquier otro medio que no fuera  a pie, y de paso podría servirme para tratar de apaciguar a mi extenuado corazón.

Cuando solo quedaba media milla me bajé agradeciendo al buen samaritano su ayuda ya que él se desviaría hacia otro lado por lo que continué mi caminata.

Si bien es verdad que me hallaba preocupado también lo es más que algo me decía mi intuición sobre permanecer nervioso como buena cautela, pero que algo bueno me esperaría al encontrar a Lex Luthor, quizás perdón, quizás una reconciliación, de esto no estaba seguro todavía.

En el portón había una figura aguardando con un rosario en la mano vestido con la misma ropa que había tenido que usar todo ese tiempo ante la ausencia de equipaje, tan blanco como el mármol, seguramente pasando frío por la humedad en el aire, y el cabello pelirrojo suelto y crecido sobre los hombros.

Sé que me vio porque sabía que lo buscaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en correr. Solo volvió a entrar a la iglesia y yo le seguí.

Adentro se halló lugar en los asientos vacíos sin nadie cerca para molestarle y luciendo idílico entre los matices de los cientos de velas encendidas y los vitrales austeros pero no menos vibrantes del lugar, él se dedicaba a un elipsis espiritual.

Me acerqué silencioso y prudente a su lado para sentarme. No dijimos nada por un momento que pareció eterno, fue la curiosidad la que me venció.

El semblante de Lex Luthor era distinto ahora, menos opaco, no alegre ni aliviado pero tampoco errante por completo, ni furioso. Era un comienzo al ya no haber furia ni otra emoción agresiva, pero en cambio el azul de su mirada era delirante, sumamente triste, moribundo, brillando a su vez con una presencia lacrimosa.

—¿Por qué la iglesia de entre todos los lugares? —le pregunté muy bajo para no romper con el ambiente religioso del recinto ni llamar la atención por el eco de la bóveda.

Lex rezaba pasando las cuentas, por su velocidad sabía eran Aves María. No quise interrumpirlo hasta que llegó a la décima cuenta, luego se persignó y pudo hablarme.

—Es notable una diferencia que no ha de ser solo una opinión personal— huía del tema—. Los protestantes tratan de actuar como buenos cristianos y aún si su vida es pecaminosa aparentarán frente a la gente que no lo son, se deberá según su grado de importancia el fingir ante los otros que su error no existe. Los católicos en cambio actúan distinto, pueden pecar y volver a pecar y les será perdonado con unos cuantos rezos, a mi gusto no los veo modificar sus actitudes.

Lo que dijo aunque tenía sentido no hacía sino revolverme la cabeza respecto a Irlanda y Escocia. El continuó.

—Si los protestantes actúan mal saben que irán al infierno, pueden fingir que no pero así será según sus creencias, cada quién con sus demonios. Para los católicos aún el más vil pecado les será perdonado si un padre así lo exime

Luego Lex se envolvió el rosario en el brazo y juntó sus manos para lanzar otro rezo y continuar.

El tono rojo de las velas, los naranjas del vitral y la piedra de las paredes hacían tono con su cabello. Era una criatura extraordinaria proveniente de quién sabe qué lugares misteriosos y bellos.

—Clark, hoy vine dispuesto a confesar todo—, borró una sonrisa de culpa de su rostro— así que no tendrá sentido quedarme con un último secreto,  uno que te volverá a aborrecerme

Su actitud me desbancó más de lo tolerable. Mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos ardieron. Si el nombre de Fine salía de sus labios iría a buscarlo para rematarlo, no soportaría una segunda deshonra para Lex, o quizás terminaría por pagarles su fuga, no entendía que quería yo para ellos hasta qué fue él quien me dijo lo que vendría a ser lo más alarmante que pudiera liberar en voz alta aún a un conocido cercano.

Fue un suspiro el que marcó su declaración:

—No odiaba a Milton aún cuando reparé en ti Clark. Quizás ahí solo me odié a mí mismo, pero a ti no

En este punto las uñas se enterraban en mi piel cerrados los puños.

Lex aspiró hondo de nuevo desviando la vista.

—Nuestra amistad fue incómoda no solo porque conocías demasiado de mí sino porque también temí vieras más allá de mis ojos. Clark, hoy termino con todo, así que has de saber que también me interesabas, de igual forma en que Milton quiso tratarme. Todo esto me hace despreciable. ¿Ya te lo había dicho antes no? Ya lo habíamos tratado pero no supiste interpretarlo

—Lex— se cerró mi garganta. El se dispuso a no dejarme comentar ni media palabra tras su revelación levantando la mano para detener mi voz.

—No digas nada. Me temo mi fe jamás podría hacerse más arraigada como hoy que he decido recurrir a su tradición para olvidar mis aborrecibles apetitos— vi sus ojos humedecerse también—. Ahora que he sido totalmente honesto contigo frente a Cristo crucificado sobre el altar he de entrar a ese confesionario y saldré no puro de mis deseos pero relevado de una carga. Volveré a Londres a buscar a una tía, estudiaré para entrar al servicio religioso y no perderé contacto con Lena, más he de suponer esta es la última plática que podemos sostener como camaradas ya que en adelante no seremos más nada… Por eso te pido que no vuelvas a hablarme y que prepares todo para que esta misma tarde parta y salga de tu vida por fin, ya te he causado a ti y a tu casa demasiado daño, mejor detenerme aquí

Su cabello rojizo voló en el aire, ondulando, se movía despacio y para mí era rápido y lento a la vez. De repente su aroma se perdía conforme se alejaba. Sentí miedo. Me llenó un pánico atroz.

Sus palabras no habían sido erróneas. Dijo que yo le interesaba y se avergonzaba de ello.

En ese mismo instante enloquecí a tal grado tuve que correr a detenerle antes de llegar a la puerta donde el padre estaría esperando a sus feligreses pecadores, y yo le detuve de esa redención.

—No— dije reteniendo el llanto y el ansia—. Le pido perdón a ese Dios que observa allá arriba o a quién sea que vaya a juzgarnos pero no te dejaré hacerlo

Lex me miró sorprendido, de igual forma inconexo y perturbado. Pude ver que esto era lo que quería que no hiciera pero que ya estaba haciendo.

—Yo no soy Milton—, le expliqué— no soy quién o poseedor de qué para plasmar aventuras inexistentes y no vividas en diarios, y tampoco quiero que me compares con él

Lex se acongojó aún más.

—Te batiste a duelo con ese hombre, ¿cuál fue la razón? ¿ofendimos tanto a tu familia?

Su frase quemaba.

—Jamás fue por Lucy o por los Kent. Lex, nosotros quedamos a morir por ti

De sus ojos brotaron ríos salados apenados. Se cubrió la boca exhalado un gemido de tristeza.

—Clark, ¿por qué?

No le pude responder dado que le arrastré fuera de la iglesia hasta un pozo cercano donde el sacristán sacaba agua para su casa pegada al templo. Ahí, detrás de un silo sin usar y la noria que giraba en el rio con el correr del cauce, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé. Mis labios se posaron en los suyos con una sutil caricia y suave apremio, lejos de toda mirada y todo señalamiento para que no temiera sonrojarse ni ser acusado. Aún así su rostro se volvió un arándano maduro, sus labios temblaron tanto como se inclinó a un lado y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, casi con dolor.

La culpa de ese arrebato la cargó él.

—Parad. Deteneos te lo ordeno. Te estoy arrastrando conmigo, ¿qué vas a hacer? No puedo herirte ni sobajarte más con solo mi amistad. No vuelvas a besarme o serás censurado si alguien nos descubre, Clark, déjame ir —descompuso empezando a llorar a lágrima viva.

Sabía que tenía miedo, y su acongojamiento no era menor al mío. Era un terreno desconocido para mí aunque no uno del que pudiera cambiar tan fácil mi idea sobre recorrer.

—Por supuesto que no es un error —acaricie su frente y toqué su cabello—. Lex, ya sabes que no accederé al título de Lord, que no me interesa ni lo quiero— volví a tomar su rostro en mis manos —pero aquí y ahora que contemplo lo que ha llegado a importarme tanto y que sin ello no puedo vivir, esa persona quiere dejarme. Por favor, líbrate de tanto odio, perdóname y escucha. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, sin ser un noble mi renta anual es disminuida en comparación con la herencia de Shuster Hall pero no vivo mal. Podríamos vivir juntos, ejerceré donde sea que haya un telégrafo para estar comunicado, prosperaré, pero no soportaría verte sufrir todavía, ni mucho menos no decirte lo que siento

Mordiéndose un labio más lágrimas corrieron de nuestra parte a regar el jardín con su sal.

—Clark

—Perdóname— susurré en su rostro. Lex tampoco quiso oír disculpas provenientes de mí.

—Oh Clark —sujetó mis brazos—. Yo ya no tengo nada de qué perdonarte sino mucho por lo cual pedir perdón. Ve bien que será un error estar juntos. Nosotros no debimos cruzar caminos

—Y sin embargo lo hemos hecho, ¿ahora qué? —hice presión en su respuesta—. La última palabra la tienes tú y he de respetar lo que  decidas, pero ahora vulnerable y expuesto te confieso la verdad de mis sentimientos y no aguardo un no por respuesta a menos que seas claro y me lo digas sin atreverte a retirar la vista de mi

Mi empecinamiento le era imposible de rechazar que hubo de recobrar su preocupación.

—¿Es que no comprendes la grave equivocación en la que iríamos a dar? —habló en voz baja como yo—Nosotros no nacimos para compartir el mismo tálamo, así no es como funciona para nadie, algún día te querrás casar, tener hijos, ninguno debería estorbar al otro en su destino…

—¿Y cómo iría a funcionar si nada de lo deseado aquí suena bien fuera de nosotros? —puse su mano sobre mi pecho y señalé el suyo por igual.

Su sonrojo fue la respuesta que necesitaba porque no volvió a rebatir con ningún otro argumento. Se recargó en mi hombro, aspiró y no me negó estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—Temo tanto Clark. Aún no he vivido lo suficiente para entender esto ni has contemplado lo que aceptarme en tu vida va a significar realmente

Yo no podía dejar de acariciar su cabello a impregnarme de su aroma.

—Soy un adulto a diferencia de ti, y estoy cometiendo la urgencia de forzar a un menor a tomar una decisión que no debería ser pedida tan pronto al destello de las bajas pasiones, pero sé que si te devuelvo a tu familia ahí acabará por completo tu infancia y no será a tu gusto bajo tutela de tus padres

Lex recobró la realidad. Se detuvo a pensar en sus abuelos, en Lena, y sobre todo en su padre.

—Para mi padre la familia es su templo y religión— desde que escapé de Shuster sabía que estaba excomulgado del apellido Luthor

Solo pude tomar sus manos para transmitirle la poca paz que pudiera inspirarle.

—A partir de ahora no necesitaremos apellidos, no nos ha de importar nuestros nombres, ninguna herencia, ninguna riqueza, ningún título

—¿Solo tu y yo, nadie más? —inquirió sugestionado.

—Absolutamente

Su mejilla descansó en mi, volvió a conmigo a fundirnos en un abrazo. El único sonido que quedó fue el del ganado lejos y el molino.

Para regresar al hostal del de que salimos otra carreta se detuvo a nuestro andar a pie, el camino era largo y el día muy húmedo, había llevado por un cuarto de milla mi mano en su hombro. Para el viaje el granjero nos dejó disfrutar del heno en el que nos recostamos a dormitar el tiempo que duró el retorno hacia el pueblo donde me dediqué a verle, contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos y aquel singular cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole los hombros y la cara. Sus ojos eran tan claros que daban la impresión de ser una muestra del cielo vaciada en sus pupilas para darle semejante transparencia y pulcritud. Y acaricié sus labios, esos de los que tan hambriento estaba por besar de nuevo.

La solemnidad nos bañó como la gélida lluvia de la tarde reanimó a la naturaleza desde la llanura. El hostal jamás fue más cálido para nosotros que en ese momento.

En la cena no tuvimos ningún tema de conversación porque nuestros ojos lo decían todo, ya no quedaba nada que comentar sino solo aquello por lo cual permanecer callados. Fue incómodo y sobrecogedor porque ninguno sabía que hacer.

Si Lex sabía qué hacer después yo me acusaba de ser el ignorante en ese vínculo, no tenía nada en mente ni lo tuve después.

—¿Iremos a Londres entonces? —me preguntó cuando terminaba su vaso de espumosa leche endulzada con miel y tomaba la última galleta que le había acercado del plato.

—Podemos ir a Londres en efecto —comenté. Su actitud decisiva, de incertidumbre y dependiente fue visible en ese momento, la cual me recordaba con todas sus campanas la responsabilidad que acaba de tomar—, sin embargo antes de ir a Shuster Hall había recibido una carta de un amigo que necesita de mí en Ámsterdam lo más pronto posible por un negocio. Quizás lo has de conocer por tu padre, su nombre es Oliver Queen

—¿Conoces a los Queen? —me miró asombrado.

—Ollie y yo nos conocemos de niños, solíamos salir a cazar en mis años más jóvenes

A Lex le pareció hilarante mi comentario sobre mi edad y seguimos charlando. Le dije sobre mi trabajo y todo lo referente a la petición de mi amigo para ayudarle, le dije también que si lo buscaba me ayudaría a instalarme en Ámsterdam permanentemente o en algún otro lugar. Mi lista de contactos debía impresionarlo, o si no era eso debía tratarse de mi decisión firme sosteniendo todas las palabras que había dicho antes sin querer negarlo o dar marcha atrás. Yo le veía con una nueva luz en el rostro, una sonrisa plena, aún insegura pero sincera. Esto era lo mejor.

En nuestra habitación había sido pedido el baño para Lex quién se metió a la tina cuya agua caliente hacía vapor hacia su cabello. Jamás interrumpí su ritual de aseo ni quise ser una molestia, pero cuando esto ocurrió el primer sentimiento incómodo revoloteó en mi mente y corazón, y era que para tantas promesas nosotros en verdad no sabíamos del otro nada. Éramos dos desconocidos que decían querer huir juntos quién sabe a dónde y quién sabe con qué propósitos para cometer un sinfín de impúdicas labores.

La voz de Milton llegó a mí de cuando fue nuestro duelo. Llegó para golpear mi estómago.

_“…yo también conozco esa mirada Clark, la he visto en mi reflejo todos los días al despertarme e ir a dormir, y solo hasta hoy me doy cuenta que las has adquirido tú también... Milord, ha caído en la trampa, está condenado igual que yo a amarle hasta su muerte... ese es el precio por desear lo que nunca sería concebible poseer..."_

Solo ahí supe entender lo que había en la mirada de Fine en el solario, en sus temblorosas manos donde llevaba la carta que quería yo le entregara a Lex cuando huyó de él, y en esa sonrisa de descaro que me obsequió cuando el pelirrojo acudió en su auxilio por mi disparo.

Era nada menos que de una bestial y lasciva lujuria.

No logro aún concebir cómo es que pude haber sido tan ingenuo para no verlo. Incluso Lex me lo dijo también hacía unas cuantas horas, que no había contemplado por completo la imagen de lo que iba a significar _estar_ juntos.

Milton tenía razón, ya era otra persona la que acompañaba a Lex Luhor en ese cuarto con su largo cabello de fuego y sus tiernos quince años para una vida que podía algún día ser prometedora siempre y cuando no hubiera un obstáculo para brindarle una ilusión tan desatinada.

Pensé en lo que tenía que hacer, en lo que era mi deber por su destino, uno mejor que conmigo. Debería tomar mi abrigo, girar el pomo de la puerta, salir y dejarle sin una palabra de por medio, o quizás escribir un mensaje de que nos volveríamos reunir y que debía tomar un tren a Londres donde me remitiría a devolverlo a brazos Lena; yo simplemente no lo supe.

Consiente estaba de que herirlo de tal manera lo habría vuelto mi enemigo inminente, que bien podría volverse poderoso contra mí algún día, más no quería perderlo como Fine quiso hacerlo porque el pecado sería aún peor si había sido mi intención inicial protegerle.

El torrente de pensamiento se vio cortado cuando Lex salió del baño con la camisa abierta viéndome perplejo meditar a la luz de la lámpara.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Mirándole a los ojos tuve que recaer en su imagen recién bañada que con una inquietud mórbida me miraba por el abrigo en mi brazo. Si me iba lo hería, si regresaba después aún así ya lo habría herido, y si no volvía el infierno se desataba en su corazón para conmigo.

Yo no pude hacerlo. Su imagen me corrompió.

—No —le dije —solo pensaba en mañana

Lex quiso creerme o yo quise creer que lo hizo. Fue mi siguiente acción la que disipó las dudas y extrajo de lo más oscuro del cuarto el ensueño.

Caminando hacia él no supe que diablo metió su cola en el hilo de mi destino para que actuara de la forma en que lo hice pero mis labios acabaron estampándose en los de Lex Luthor con apuro.

Mi iniciativa lo sorprendió, dubitativo no hizo nada al principio hasta que lentamente se dejó vencer y el aire empezó a faltarnos a ambos.

Un segundo vistazo en que nuestras miradas chocaron respirando irregularmente, obnubilados, y no fui más dueño de mi mismo, ni de mi cuerpo ni de mi pensar.

Sus ojos llenos de fulgor brillaban, sus labios abiertos se cerraban como los pétalos de una flor carmesí que en ningún momento fueron de un encarnado tal como el más apetitoso de los frutos, a los cuales me acerqué tocándolos como un espejismo, sintiéndolos húmedos y rozagantes. Intentaron estos pronunciar algo pero no lo permití.

Su mirada se fijó en la mía cuyas pretensiones eran descubiertas así como toda intención posible se hacía transparente en mi vista. Lo besé hambriento como nunca había estado en la vida por ninguna mujer, por ningún amante, por ningún ideal ni ambición, por nada existente, sino solo ávido de lo ignoto y sublime que fue su aliento en el mío y el sabor de su boca impregnando mi gusto, tanto como el perfume de su piel y su cabello me embriagaban mientras mis manos palpaban la piel de su cintura levantando la camisa en un arrebato tan impulsivo que me llevó a empujarlo en el lecho cercano sobre su espalda robándole un delicioso gemido de sorpresa, solo para después hundirme en su pecho a qué el acariciara mi cabeza, me abrazara y me permitiera seguir esta vez hasta quedar desnudos y fundirnos los dos en uno solo en medio de las sensaciones más extrañas y excelsas que pudieran haber.

Jamás volví a ser el mismo una vez nuestro crimen se selló con su sangre y los sonidos de amargura y placer robados en nuestro encuentro. Su infancia terminó y empezó la lóbrega y sagrada infamia.

Ya nunca más quise separarme de él, ni de sus besos, su aroma ni de su piel. Oliver en Holanda no tardarían en escuchar de mí»

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía una buena razón para ponerle Auslandshire al condado pero la olvidé :P  
> De alguna forma quisiera pedirle perdón al universo por la publicación de esta historia pero siento honestos espero no arrepentirme de nada. Y si alguna vez he de hacerlo Zack Snyder es el responsable por ese Lex Luthor Jr tan hermoso...  
> Escribo mucho SLASH etc etc etc. Reitro mis disculpas por esos destellos de Smallville que van a brillar como luces de semáforo en esta historia pero la verdad me divertiré mucho con ello


End file.
